The Capture of Thomas Black
by Jillvalentine44
Summary: Jack and Celeste go after a notorious pirate who has kidnapped Jack's sister. They run into many obstacles along the way. Can they keep together through all the chaos?
1. Chapter 1: Black's Trechery

HEADS UP: This is a SEQUEL to "The Bounty of Bartholomeu Santara" and "The Gems of Roslynn." If you haven't read those two, I don't exactly suggest you read this one! Start from the beginning!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's not that hard to figure out! I own nothing! Except Celeste. I own her because I wrote her obviously. Other than that, I am obviously not affiliated with Disney or "Pirates" in any way! I am a mere fangirl -- don't sue me!

Finally the chapter everyone's been waiting and bugging me for! My new Jack/Celeste fic! I hope everyone enjoys it -- I worked long and hard on it. Enjoy and review!

Thanks to short one for being my bestest friend and thanks to my long lost year apart twin, DAFTLIKESPARROW for being inspirational, supporting me, and being awesome! Thanks, guys!

Chapter 1: Black's Treachery

Celeste Wyndham struggled to get free of her captor, the man who had a hold of her arms. Finally, she was able to break free; she ran to the door in attempt to escape, but it was locked. The man grabbed both of her wrists and restrained her.

Celeste had been kidnapped that very night from the Black Pearl. The man behind the kidnapping was none other than Thomas Black: Captain Jack Sparrow's old rival from years ago. He was dressed in an elaborate red outfit with a big, red, feathery hat. He took his hat off and set it on an old table. His very short black hair blended with his black eyes.

The room they were all in was a large, dusty, run-down, old place, everything looked like it had been untouched for years. All the windows were boarded up and little light leaked in. Black walked over to her and the man.

"Let 'er go." he said to his crony. The man obeyed and released her. "Now," he began, speaking to his crew member as if Celeste wasn't even worth speaking to, "are you sure that this girl is really_ really_ important to Sparrow?"

"Yeah, I were 'idin' in the closet an' I saw 'em. 'e nearly sucked 'er face off." the man said. He and Black laughed. She blushed: a mix of humiliation, anger, and fright.

"Good, good." Black laughed. He looked at Celeste. "Come 'ere, girl." he ordered. She reluctantly took a few small steps towards him. He looked her over, pacing in a circle around her. "Well, let's see. . . not bad. . . You seem to be a bit of a tomboy. . ." he said, looking at her outfit.

"I -- am not." Celeste retorted quietly. "I am a lady."

"Sure, whatever. . ." he said offhandedly, still looking her over. "Well, you could _definitely _be larger in the front. . . Nice lips, though. I can't wait." Celeste's brow furrowed in fear.

He put a hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed her. She tried to break away from him, but he restrained her. She finally got free and stepped back.

Black raised his eyebrows. "You'd best get used to it, darling, you're goin' to entertain me for quite a while, you know. I can do whatever I--"

Just then, Celeste punched Black hard in the face. He staggered, clutching his nose; she nearly broke it.

"'ey!" the man yelled and backhanded Celeste in the face. She cried out and fell on the floor. She rolled onto her side and clutched her jaw.

"Insolent little wench!" Black yelled, and kicked her in the back; she screamed in pain. He rubbed his nose. "You'd best learn to stay in line."

"N-never. . ." she stuttered in pain. He kicked her in the face and she yelled.

"I can do this all nigh', love." he said.

"So can I." she replied toughly.

"You really are a little brat." Black said, a little surprised. "I'm goin' to _love_ makin' you suffer. I can't wait to hear you cry and scream." he said sadistically. She scowled and struggled to stand up. "Until then," he continued in a normal tone, "perhaps we should 'ave a little fun with 'er first. Boys!" Five more of his crew members emerged from several doors.

"Come on, baby, give us a run for our money." Black taunted. He shoved her forward, which made her trip and fall over. She quickly got up and scowled at Black. "Go on, run. We'll give you a 'ead start.

She felt this was the only chance of escape, so she ran through the door on the door on the far right. She ran through the halls, breathing heavily. She pushed through more doors that only led to more halls. Suddenly, she came to a dead end: a dimly lit room. Just then, Black and his men entered. The blond man seized Celeste under the arms and the brown-haired man grabbed her ankles. Suspended off the ground, she kicked and screamed -- she managed to kick the brown-haired man in the face.

Stop!!" Celeste screamed. "Let -- me -- go!!! Ahhhh!!!!" she struggled.

"Knock yourselves out, boys." Black said. "Do whatever you please, jus' don' kill 'er. Save some for me."

"Noooo!!!!" she screamed.

"You can 'ave 'er when I'm done." Black told them.

They restrained her arms and groped the rest of her while she screamed at the top of her lungs and fought and struggled as well as she could.

Finally, she managed to get free and ran to a corner and huddled, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her head in them.

"STOP IT!!!" she screamed. "STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Oh, we're sorry, baby, did we 'urt you?" Black said, faking sympathy. He went and knelt down next to her. "You want us to stop?" She nodded, tears flooding her eyes. "Well, you can't always 'ave what you want." he looked back at his crew. "This girl's so entertainin', I love 'er. Look, go on back to the ship an' wait for me. One o' you stay an' stand guard." He looked back at Celeste. "Get up. Time to 'ave the real fun." She didn't move. "Come on, get up." She still didn't budge. "Fine." He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. She yelled in pain and struggled to stand up.

"And the fun begins." Black said. He picked Celeste up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Ahhh!!!" Celeste screamed. "Help! Help!! He--" Just then, she was hit hard in the back of the head and knocked out cold.

Celeste blinked her eyes open but still couldn't see anything -- she was blindfolded. Her wrists and ankles were tied down to a shabby bed. She began to panic. She struggled to free her hands and feet, but to no avail. The ropes used to restrain her started to cut into her wrists and she began to whimper. She heard laughing.

"'ello, love." Black greeted.

"Untie me right now!!" she commanded.

"Ah, now that's no fun." Black replied.

"If you do not let me go right now, you will be incredibly sorry!"

"Yeah, I bet I will." Black said sarcastically, sitting on top of her.

"You pig!" Celeste screamed, trying to throw him off. "Get off me!!"

"In time, baby, in time." he said in her ear. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "That was very loud, love, I enjoyed it." he sneered, removing her blindfold. "But if you're tryin' to get someone's attention, you migh' as well give up. These are the slums, an' no one cares 'oo's screamin' 'cause it 'appens all the time."

"There's bound to be one decent person out there." Celeste said.

"Nope." Black replied. "I know the slums. Trust me--"

"Or not."

"--no one cares."

"Someone will come." Celeste stated bravely. "You won't get away with this."

"I'm afraid I will, love." Black stated. "I always do. This is what I do now."

"What? Kidnap, steal, and rape?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, pretty much." Black replied casually. She scowled. "Anyway, early tomorrow mornin' you an' I are sailin' to my 'ideout where I keep all my other. . . friends."

Celeste gasped. "Those poor girls! How long have they been there?!"

"None o' your concern." Black replied.

"You filth!" she cried, trying to throw him off. "You'll be caught!" Black laughed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you anything?" Celeste asked angrily. "Being the whore she probably was."

"Don' you _speak_ o' my mother!" Black yelled and pulled a pocketknife pout of his pants pocket. He pushed the blade out of the handle.

"Well, if you ended up like this, she mustn't have been a very good -- AHHHH!!!" she screamed as Black cut a long, vertical cut down her upper arm.

"Now that was fun." Black said. "I told you to stay in line. I won' 'esitate to do that again, so I suggest you behave." Celeste winced and Black leaned over and kissed her.

"Get your filthy face off me!!!" Celeste screamed, jerking her head away from him. "Ahhhh!!!!" she thrashed around, trying to throw him off.

"No, you see the reason I'm doing this, don' you?" Black asked. Suddenly, Celeste spat in his face. He, with a disgusted look on his face, wiped the spit from his eye and began to speak rather calmly. "That wasn't a very ladylike thing to do. I told you to behave. Still holding the knife, he slipped a hand under her shirt and pressed the blade to her stomach.

She froze, the cold blade, chilling her skin.

"Why do you insist on being stubborn?" Black asked. "Every other girl would cooperate to make things easier on 'er. Why do you continue to make things worse? I'm jus' gonna make it 'urt more."

She glared at him with disgust and rage, but kept a fear-free face in defiance.

"So, what? You want to say you were valiant an' brave? An' 'andled it without giving up?" he asked. "You won' be able to say that when I'm through with you."

"Eat dirt and die, trash."

"Now, normally, I wouldn't care, but you're makin' me a little angry." he told her. "You goin' to behave now?"

"No." she stated defiantly.

"Okay." he shrugged and cut a long cut across her stomach. She screamed in pain. "Now, little wench, I'll tell you why I'm doing this. You, I found out, are what's _most_ important to Sparrow. We were rivals, you know. Well, now, I can finally 'urt 'im. Don' worry, I'll bring you back to 'im in time, but 'e won' want used goods, I deem."

"Shut your -- disgusting mouth." Celeste commanded angrily, wincing. "So this is all about jealousy, huh? Stupid. Jack's going to kill you, you know."

"Haha." he laughed. "You've already made it worse for yourself, so jus' be quiet an' don' make it any worse."

"Help! Help!!" Celeste screamed.

"Or you could scream. 's fine with me. I like it better that way." he said and kissed her. She screamed as loud as her vocal chords allowed. He unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and she screamed again.

"Help!!" she screamed. Black smiled, sadistically indulging in her pain. "Help!! Jack!!!"

Black laughed. "'e can't 'elp you." He kissed her neck and unbuttoned the second button on her shirt.

"Stop it!!" she screamed. "Jack!! Help me, Jack!!!" She started to cry.

"'ello, wha's this?" Black asked as he unbuttoned the third button of her shirt. He held up the stone of Celeste's necklace. Her heart sunk. "This is a very rare necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"I-I don't know." Celeste sniffled.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It-it was a gift. . ." she replied, sniffling.

"A gift? Really?" he asked. "From whom, might I ask?"

"Er, my, er. . . father." she lied.

"Well, then, I'm sure 'e can get you another one." he said, making to remove the necklace.

"No!" she cried. "I -- it's -- I--"

"I knew it." he said. "It's from Sparrow, isn' it? 'e probably stole it."

"No!"

"Yeah. You know, I think I'll add this to my collection." he said. "Should fetch a pretty penny."

"No!" Celeste cried. "Please, it's one of the only things I care about! Please, have some mercy!"

"Not my strong suit." he replied calmly. "Besides, you grew up rich, you spoiled little brat! You're just greedy!"

"No, please, I'll give you anything else, just, please, please!"

"You really care about this, don' you?" he asked. She nodded. "Hm. More fun for me then." He ripped the necklace off her neck and stuck it in his pocket. She started sobbing. "This is jus' too fun. . ." He kissed her.

A few minutes later, Jack burst into the room.

"Get away from 'er!!!" Jack roared at Black. Black was so shocked that he jumped up, back against the opposite wall. Jack pulled out his pistol and ran to Celeste who was still sobbing, her shirt completely unbuttoned, but luckily, not revealing anything. He sat down next to her.

"If you move, Black," Jack threatened through gritted teeth, "I'll blow your bloody 'ead off." Black did not move. Jack looked painfully down at Celeste and quickly pulled her shirt closed. "Oh, darling, are you alrigh'?" he asked, extremely hurt. She was so busy sobbing, she didn't even open her eyes when Jack came in -- she thought she was dreaming. Jack pulled out a knife and cut the bonds on Celeste's wrists and ankles. She continued sobbing. "Darling?" she still didn't respond. "Celeste?" he placed a hand on her cheek. "Princess?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "J-Jack?" She sat up and hugged him and began to sob even harder. Over in the corner of the room, Black tried to take a step, but Jack glared at him, causing him to fearfully recoil.

"Darling, look at me." he said and she looked up. He tilted her chin up and saw the numerous marks and bruises on her neck. As he glanced at her various wounds, including her bleeding arm and stomach, he grew increasingly angry. He tightened his grip on the pistol so angrily that it looked like he could've broken it in half.

Celeste sniffled. "Hurt him, Jack. Hurt him a lot."

He clenched his teeth together in anger. He let go of her, stood up, and went over to Black; he shoved him against the wall, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Black, you scum. You can mess with me, you can even mess with me ship, but you can never, _ever_ mess with me girl." Jack said, sounding like he were growling in anger. "You 'urt 'er an' you violated 'er, an' you will be so sorry." He charged at Black and began to pummel him. "Don' you ever -- ever -- ever -- ever -- mess -- with -- my -- girl!!" the threw a punch with every word.

Suddenly, Black shoved Jack away from him and ran out the door. He pushed it shut behind him. Jack charged at the door, but Black was trying with all his might to hold it shut.

"Well, what now, Sparrow?" Black sneered. "Catch me or care for the girl?" With that, he ran as fast as he could to get away. Jack did not pursue him. Instead, he went back to Celeste.

"Is-is he gone?" Celeste whimpered.

"Aye. Aye, he is." Jack replied softly.

"We have to catch him, Jack, we have to!" she said urgently.

"We will."

"He's still holding some girls prisoner at his hideout." she told him. "I can't even _imagine_ how horrible it must be for them. We _must_ save them, Jack, we _must_!"

"We will, we will." Jack assured. "I promise." Celeste nodded weakly; she'd been drained of energy and could hardly move. " 'ere, let's -- let's get you fixed up." he said, and buttoned up her shirt for her.

Just then, Will burst in.

"Are you alright, Cel--" He stopped, seeing her condition: bleeding wrists, arm, and stomach.

"Run into any trouble?" Jack asked Will.

"Er, no, not really." he replied. "I drove that one man away -- that one we ran into upon entering -- and then another man. . . but he ran off before I could do anything. . ."

Jack looked back at Celeste. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Come on, love," he said, picking her up, "let's get back to the Pearl."

Hope you enjoyed it! The chapter breaks my heart. Anyway, it was long awaited, so I hope I didn't disappoint you! I love my fans! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Cry

Next long awaited chapter!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Cry

Jack carried Celeste back to the Pearl and down to her room. He sether on her bed.

"I'm goin' to go an' get some bandages for you, savvy?" Jack told her. "I'll be back in a moment." Celeste nodded and Jack left the room.

He met Will who was waiting outside.

"Is she alright?" Will asked concernedly.

"Aye, she's alive, anyway." Jack replied.

"So, would he... have..."

"Aye." Jack replied abruptly.

"He didn't, though, did he?" Will asked.

"No." Jack said bitterly. "But 'e did enough to make me wring 'is bloody neck when I catch 'im. Celeste said that 'e was keepin' some girls back at 'is 'ideout. She wants us to save 'em."

"Well, of course." Will replied. "That sounds dreadful -- I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks, mate." Jack told him and headed off to the cargo hold.

A few little while later, he came back to her room, pulled a chair next to her bed, and sat down. Suddenly, Celeste's eyes widened and she sat up and grabbed onto Jack's shoulders.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "He took it! He--"

"What, darling?" he asked. "What did 'e take?"

"The necklace!" she cried. "The necklace you gave me!"

Jack's heart sank. What he had done to get that... How long he had spent searching for something perfect -- something beautiful enough for her.

"Well, we'll get it back." he assured, helping her lie back down. "We'll catch 'I'm an' get it back. I promise." He leaned over and made to kiss her, but--

"Don't!" she exclaimed, shielding her lips. "Don't. Black, he--" she stopped. "My mouth must be _filthy_ now."

He looked caringly at her. He pushed the hair out of her face, leaned over, and kissed her.

"Never, darling." he said softly into her cheek. "Tha's jus' what Black wants you to think. Don' let 'im get to you, love -- don' let 'im defeat you." She sighed. He sat back up and began to bandage her upper arm. She winced.

"Jack..." Celeste began, "how did you know I was gone?"

"I don' know... Me stomach felt funny." he told her. "Like somethin' bad was 'appenin'... So, I got up to check on you -- bein' me first priority -- an' saw that you were gone."

"Well... how did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I figured it'd be in the slums. I knew Black grew up 'ere in the London slums, an' you can do whatever you want down there an' no one cares." He finished bandaging her arm and started on her wrists.

"Well, thank you." she said sincerely. "Thank you for coming _just_ when you did. Any later and... I... don't know what would've happened..."

"Anytime, darling." Jack replied. "I wouldn' let anythin' 'appen to you if I could 'elp it. ...Seems I... 'aven' done a very good job of it..."

"Oh, Jack, that's not true." she told him. "It could've been so much worse... I'm just lucky to have you."

A few moments later, he finished bandaging her wrists and removed her boots for her. He sat back down.

"Alrigh', I'm goin' to bandage your stomach now." he told her. "'ere, sit up an' put your arms around me neck."

She did so and he began to bandage the wound on her stomach: it was fairly deep, but not _too _severe. She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you so much for coming to my rescue, Jack..." she said. "Thank you..."

"O' course, darling." he told her. "I can't live without you, now, can I?" He finished bandaging and helped her lie back down. He pulled the covers on her bed up to her stomach for her. "Do you feel alrigh'?" he asked.

"Yes... Now that you're here..." she replied.

"Is there anythin' I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

"What?" he asked.

She turned on her side towards him, grasped his hand in both of hers, and pulled it close to her. "Stay with me until I go to sleep..." she said. "After that, it's only proper that you leave -- you are in a lady's room, after all -- but until then... stay with me..."

"O' course, love." Jack replied. "Anythin' else?"

"Yes." Celeste replied. "Tell me a story."

"A story?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. "One of your pirate stories. I know you have tons."

"Aye, I do." He leaned over and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Jack O' Lantern." she replied. She painfully closed her eyes and put a hand on the back of his head. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, closing his eyes as well. She began to cry.

"Go ahead, darling." he told her. "Cry all you want. Get it all out." He kissed her.

"I was so scared, Jack." she sniffled. "He said he was going to take me to his hideout... I was afraid that I'd never see you again..."

"I'd never let that 'appen, darling." he said. "I'd die before I'd let you leave me." She sniffled. "Anyway, you're 'ere now. An' now you're safe." He sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Now," he began. "'ere's a good story..."

And just before she fell asleep, she heard, "...an' then they made me their chief."

Seeing that Celeste had fallen asleep, Jack slowly slipped his hand out of her grasp and left her room. He went up on deck in need of some fresh air. He sauntered gloomily to the side of the ship and gazed out into the nighttime and the moonlit ocean.

"Jack." Anamaria said from behind him.

He turned around. "Oh, 'ello, Anamaria." he greeted dispiritedly.

"He didn't do anything to her, did he?" she asked urgently.

"Nothin' drastic... but 'e beat 'er up pretty badly." he told her. "Cut 'er arm an' stomach an' obviously 'it 'er a lot."

She sighed. "She's okay, though, right?"

"Aye, she should be fine." Jack said emptily. "I don' even know what I'm doin' up 'ere, I 'ave to go to 'er--"

"Are you going to sleep at all, Jack?" she asked.

"I'll do it later." he replied and started to walk off as rain began to fall.

"Jack." Anamaria said; Jack stopped. "I'm glad she's alright."

He looked back at her and smiled. He then walked down to the galley and got a pitcher of water and a glass to pour it in, in case Celeste got thirsty. He then went back to Celeste's room, sat down in the chair by her bed, and set down the pitcher and glass on the beside table.

Suddenly, thunder sounded.

"AHH!" Celeste cried, awoken by the storm, and sitting up sharply.

"It's alrigh', darling." Jack comforted, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Jus' a thunderstorm." He helped her lie back down.

Her brow furrowed; she glanced at the window and saw rain beating on the glass. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed. She flinched and returned her gaze back to Jack.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Jack?" she asked concernedly.

"No." he replied. "Don' need any. You're my priority righ' now. I got to stay up an' make sure you're perfectly fine."

She smiled. "Thank you, but I do think that you should get some sleep. I don't want you to die of exhaustion."

"I'll be fine." he told her.

She sighed. "Suit yourself." she glanced around the room. "You know... I'm kind of thirsty..."

"Thought you would be." he said, pouring water in the glass. "I know you only too well, love." He handed the glass to her and she weakly took it. She took a sip and handed it back to him.

"Thank you." she said.

"O' course, love." he replied, setting the glass on the bedside table next to the pitcher. "Well, 'ow are you feelin'? Any better?"

"Yes, a little." she replied. "Now that you're here, anyway." she sighed. "I promise I'll never take you for granted, Jack, I promise. I never have and I never will... You know... I never thought that your voice would end up being the sweetest sound to my ear... It is... My knight in shining armor..." He smiled and returned his hand to her.

Thunder sounded again and she flinched.

"Oh, I _hate_ thunderstorms." Celeste said, burying herself into the covers of her bed, and tightening her grip on Jack's hand.

"You, know, they're nothing to be afraid of." he told her.

"Easy for you to say, _Captain Jack Sparrow_, pirate legend known for your bravery." Celeste said.

"Stop it, darling, you're embarrassin' me." he joked. "Anyway, thunder is really jus' the clouds talkin' to each other. They mus' get bored _sometime_ jus' sittin' up there an' all."

"Well, I've never heard it put that way." she said with a smile. "Is that another pirate story? A myth or something?"

Jack paused. "No... Somethin' me mum used to tell me when I was a kid..."

"Oh..." Celeste said, slightly awkwardly, "well, I think it's very comforting. I'm sure I won't be scared--" Suddenly, thunder sounded once more and she didn't flinch. "See?" She smiled, trying to cheer him up a bit. He smiled a feeble smile, memories from the past plaguing his mind and tearing at his spirit. She looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"Nothin'. Jus' thinkin'." he replied.

"About what?"

"Jus'... years ago... Me mum an' all that." he told her. "...She... died when I was fairly young..."

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry--"

"There's nothin' anyone can do -- don' be." he said, though she could tell that he was still a little down. He sat in thought for a moment. "I can't believe Black would do this... I mean, I can, but... I didn' even fathom..." he sighed. "I keep puttin' your life in danger... an'... somethin' worse could 'appen next time..."

"Jack, you're not the one who puts my life in danger." she told him. She sat up on the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. "_I_ am. _I_ left home. _I _became a pirate. _I _fell hopelessly in love with the charming captain of the Black Pearl. Jack, you didn't start it, _I _did. Don't feel guilty in any way because you caused none of it." He still looked a little guilty. "Look... come sit next to me." He moved from sitting in his chair to sitting next to her on the bed. She hugged him. "I couldn't ask for more. I couldn't want more than just... this." He put his arms around her. "I would go through _anything_ a hundred times for one moment with you." He kissed her head.

"Well, o' course, now you realize that I can never let you go ever again." he said. She smiled.

"I have no qualms with that." she said, feeling content in his warm embrace. She looked up at him. "Kiss me."

"I 'ave no qualms with that." he told her with a smile and leaned in and kissed her.

A few moments later, Audra opened the door and peeked in to check on Celeste. "Whoops." she said. "Sorry." And she quickly left. Jack and Celeste both laughed.

"You know, we should both get some sleep." Celeste suggested.

"Aye, we _should_, but are we going to...?" he said doubtfully.

"No, really, we should." she said, laughing.

"Alrigh', but let me 'old you jus' a little longer, savvy?" he asked. "You were only gone for a few hours, but it feels like you were taken away from me forever."

She smiled. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep in his arms.

"Alrigh', love, I'll let you sleep." he said a few minutes later.

"No, I don't want to move." she told him, pouting a little. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well... I suppose you don' 'ave to..." he said. "Jus'... let me... situate meself 'ere..." He let her go, moved back, and leaned back against the headboard, pulling his legs up onto the bed. She moved next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I feel safer now." she said. He put his arms around her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Good. 'cause I won' let anythin' 'appen to you." he told her.

She sighed. "You're so comfortable, Jack..."

"An' you're so soft, love." he said gently.

"I love you, Jack." she told him.

"I love you, too." he replied.. "...Nigh', Princess."

"Good night, my love." she sighed.

Aww! I love my characters. I have such a sick emotional attachment! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!

Buy Keith Urban's new cd "Be Here!" It rocks!!! Keith Urban is the 3rd hottest man to have ever walked the earth!! (1 being Johnny Depp. 2 being Cary Grant)


	3. Chapter 3: A Brand New Reason

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 3: A Brand New Reason

Celeste opened her eyes and looked up at Jack who was still asleep, and smiled -- he looked almost innocent.

"Jack." she said, kissing his cheek. "Jack O' Lantern, wake up."

He stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. "Infernal flutterin' monsters..." he mumbled. "No! Get 'em off me!"

"Jack, wake up." she laughed.

"Wh-what?" he blinked his eyes open and looked at her. "Oh, darling, it's you."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, laughing.

"Er, nothin'..." he dismissed.

"No, you're afraid of something!" she pressed. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow afraid o' somethin'?" he asked disbelievingly. "Never."

"Yes, you are! Tell me!"

"No." he said, looking away from her.

"I'll tell you what I'm afraid of if you tell me what you're afraid of." she told him.

"Well, okay..." he reluctantly agreed.

"I'm afraid of the dark and..." she hesitated, "cats..."

"Cats?" he asked incredulously.

"They're scary! They act all nice and cute and then the turn vicious and crazy!" she explained. "Bad experiences. And now you tell me what _you're _afraid of."

"Don' laugh." he told her. She nodded. "Well... butterflies..."

"Oh." she said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Well, you know, quite a lot -- of -- people... BAH HA HA HA HA!!!" she laughed.

"'ave you ever seen one up close?" he asked. "They may look pretty an' 'armless, but up close, they're disgustin'."

She continued laughing. "Oh, oh, gosh!" she laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry, Jack. Hahaha! I still love you even if you are... afraid of butterflies -- AH HAHAHAHA!!"

His lip curled impatiently. "I can get up an' leave, you know." he said, irritated.

"No, no!" she exclaimed, still laughing, as she tightened her embrace around his waist. "I'm sorry. Don't be angry at me. I promise it'll never leave my lips."

"It had better not." he said seriously. "Or else I'll tell everyone about your cat fear."

"It's a deal." she replied, smiling. She sighed. "I want to go into town today."

"Oh, darling, not today, you need to rest." he said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright..." she sighed.

The rest of the day, Celeste spent in her room. Jack brought her her meals and went into town to try to light a fire under the military and get them to do something about Black. That night, he got in and was very disappointed because to the military, it was just another case to take care of. They said that they'd been after Black for a while and couldn't do anything immediately about it. Jack was mad as could be, but accepted his loss and decided that they would go after Black themselves. Besides, he could kill Black himself that way.

"I want to go into town today." Celeste told Jack the next day over breakfast. "Well, I don' see why not." he replied. "But you're not leavin' my side -- not for _one moment_."

"That's fine with me." Celeste agreed.

So, they headed into town.

"I want to buy you somethin', darling." Jack told Celeste as they walked down the London street, his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I think you deserve it." he said. "Let me buy you a nice, expensive dress."

"Well, alright." she agreed. "Can't have enough clothes."

"But it's goin' to be blue." he told her. "You know 'ow I like blue."

She smiled. "Yes, I do."

After they finished shopping, they headed out of the dress shop and walked down the street. Suddenly --

"JACK?!" a woman cried, running up to him.

"Jocelyn?!" he exclaimed, and they hugged. Celeste glared at them. "It's been so long! What are you doin' 'ere?!"

"I moved 'ere!" she replied enthusiastically. "What are _you_ doin' 'ere?!"

"Vacation." he replied.

The woman was a few years younger than Jack. She was very pretty and had black hair and brown eyes. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

Celeste loudly cleared her throat with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, sorry, darling." he apologized. "This is me sister Jocelyn."

"Sister?" Celeste asked. "I didn't know you had a sister. How come you never told me?"

"You never asked." he replied simply. She smiled.

"Jocelyn, this me girl Celeste." Jack said.

"Your girl?" Jocelyn asked happily. "Oh, that's great! I'm glad you've found someone!" she turned to Celeste. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Celeste replied cheerfully.

"You're getting' a great man, Celeste." Jocelyn said.

"I know." Celeste said, smiling.

"Jocelyn!" a man called, hurrying up to them. He had short brown hair and was very tall.

"Jim, look who's 'ere!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "My brother Jack! Jack, this is Jim."

"Nice to meet you, mate." Jack said, shaking Jim's hand.

"A lot's 'appened since we last saw each other, Jack." Jocelyn told him. "A _lot_."

"Aye." he replied.

"I mean, you're a wanted pirate an'... things 'ave changed with me, too..." she hesitated. "Jim is... my husband."

"Oh..." Jack said. "Oh, well, congratulations."

"Thank you, yes, it's been nigh three years now." Jocelyn told him. "An' I've 'eard stories about you. You're amazin'."

"Oh, you flatter me, Jos." Jack dismissed.

"You know," Celeste started, "you two should have dinner with us tonight."

"Brilliant, darling! Tha's a great idea!" Jack exclaimed, putting an arm around her. "Do you 'ave plans? You could just follow us back to the Pearl."

"No plans to my knowledge. I think that sounds great." Jocelyn replied. "Jim?"

"Sounds good to me." Jim added.

"Oh, an', mate," Jack started quietly, pulling Jim aside, "Jos _is_ me only baby sister. Jus' sayin' that if you _ever_ 'urt 'er in _any_ way, I'll assure you a wonderful singin' voice." Jim looked at him confusedly. "You know..." Jack made a scissors motion with his hand, "snip, snip." Jim looked terrified.

"Oh, Jack." Celeste scoffed impatiently. She grabbed onto his arm and looked at Jim. "Don't be scared of him, he's _much_ more bark than bite."

"Want to find out about the bite, love?" he asked quietly with a smirk.

Celeste's eyes widened. "Jack, that's _horrible_!" she exclaimed, smacking him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "How obscene! Besides," she lowered her voice, "we're in public!"

"Aye, jus' wait 'till we're not--" Suddenly, Celeste put a hand over Jack's mouth, stifling him. Celeste looked at Jocelyn and Jim who both looked mildly amused at Jack's joke. Was she really that much more uptight than everyone else? Darn right. It's only proper.

Celeste faked a "nothing's wrong" smile, still covering Jack's mouth, and said, "Well, then, shall we go?"

That evening, they dined together cheerfully and got to know each other better. Celeste took a particular liking to Jocelyn; she felt that Jocelyn was a lot like Jack. She thought she was funny, high-classed, and fun to be around. Jack accepted Jim and found him to be suitable for Jocelyn (much to Jim's relief).

"Do you think she liked me, Jack?" Celeste asked, waving to Jocelyn and Jim.

"O' course, darling." he replied, waving as well. "Who wouldn'?" Celeste smiled. "'ey, we're not in public any--" Celeste smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand and cut him off.

"Why do I put up with you?" she scoffed.

"Because you love me." he replied, smiling.

"I suppose that's why." she said flatly.

He laughed, leaned over and picked her up, and spun her around.

Just then, Jocelyn looked back at Jack and Celeste.

"'e really loves 'er." she said to Jim. "I'm so glad. You know, Jack always used to be a... kind o'... well, one nigh' stand kind o' person. I never thought 'e'd commit to one girl. I was talkin' to Celeste an' she was tellin' me 'ow much she loves Jack. They're complete opposites, but they were _made_ for each other. I'm so glad 'e's changed."

Jack still held Celeste in his arms, suspending her off the ground.

"'ow about we wait a week an' then try to go after Black?" he suggested.

"A week?" she asked. "Why not tomorrow?"

"I want you to be well rested." he told her.

"But... we don't have _time_ to wait!" she protested.

"Love, before you do anythin' strenuous, I want to make sure that you've 'ealed properly, savvy?" he said. She began to protest, but he cut her off. "I promise we'll catch 'im. I promise. Jus' rest up for me. I jus' want you to be alrigh'." She sighed. "I promise you we'll catch 'im, savvy?" She sighed and nodded. "Tha's my Princess." he kissed her.

It was decided. They would wait one week and then go after Thomas Black. After this decision was made, Jack walked Celeste down to her room and she went to sleep.

The next day, Jack walked Celeste to her room for the night. For some reason, that day, she just couldn't seem to get the memories of that awful night out of her mind.

Something had been bothering her all day and Jack knew it. Celeste sat down on her bed and rubbed her forehead.

"Talk to me, Jack." she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, just say something."

"Darling, you've been looking troubled all day, now what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Just... remembering..." Celeste said. "Not on purpose! But... remembering what happened... It was an awful experience... I just... hate the memories of it... They come back to me sometimes... lots of times..." she stood up and walked past Jack to her dresser. She pulled out her hairpins and let her hair down. "I hate remembering, Jack..." She walked over to him. "I want to forget it... I want to forget it all so badly, but I can't... I can't and I want to so bad..."

"I know it's 'ard, love." Jack told her. "I've 'ad a few traumatizin' experiences meself, you know. The memories fade an' the nightmares stop. I promise."

"How long does it take?" she asked wearily.

"As long as it takes." he replied. "You jus' 'ave to keep goin', you know?"

She put a hand to her forehead. "I just can't help thinking about it... I don't mean to, but it just keeps coming to me..."

"Trust me, darling," he said, "I won' _ever_ let _anythin'_ like that 'appen to you _ever_ again. I promise."

"I know." she replied wearily. "I just... I can't escape it... I can't forget it... Nothing helps me forget it... and it hurts so bad to think about..."

"I know, darling." he said gently. "You've jus' got to 'ang in there. An' I promise I won' let it 'appen again. I p--"

Suddenly, Celeste kissed him. They put their arms around each other.

He pulled away long enough to say, "Darling, wh--" but she didn't give him time to finish. She pushed him over backwards onto her bed and kissed his neck.

"Darling, what are you--"

"Jack, help me forget it." she pleaded desperately into his cheek.

"Darling, don'..." he said uncomfortably.

"Please, Jack, help me." she pleaded. "Just kiss me." She kissed him and unfastened his belt.

"Celeste, stop." he told her.

"Isn't this what you've wanted since the day we met?" she asked.

"No. Not like--" She kissed him again and slipped her hand under his shirt. "Celeste, STOP IT!" he yelled and threw her off of him; she fell on the floor with a thud. She looked up at him with her brow furrowed in confusion and hurt. He sighed and fixed his belt.

"Look, darling..." he said gently, standing; he bend over and picked her up. "I know it 'urts to think about it, but this isn' the way to deal with it." He sat down in a large, comfy armchair and set her on his lap. He pulled her close. She buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Darling--"

"Why, Jack?" she sobbed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, darling, nothin's wrong with you." he comforted, putting his arms around her. "You jus' can't deal with the pain this way. What about what you said about a rring on your finger? This isn' you. I love _you _an' this isn' 'ow it's supposed to be. You wouldn' do this normally. You'll thank me, love."

"I just _hate_ Black! I hate him!" she cried angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So do I, love." he said. "This jus' isn' 'ow to deal with it. I'll be your escape, darling, jus'... not like that, savvy?" He put his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I mean, I can 'old you an' I can... certainly kiss you." he added jokingly, and she smiled.

For a little while, they just sat together until finally Celeste decided that she needed to go to sleep. Jack bid her goodnight and left her room and she went to bed.

The next day was no better than the one before it. Celeste was quiet and everyone noticed it. That night, Celeste went to her room without saying two words to anyone. Jack came into her room to check on her and bring her some less than good news.

He knocked on her door and she let him in.

"Are you alrigh', love?" he asked her. "Seem quiet."

"I'm fine." she replied. "Just tired."

"Well, er, I 'eard that there are rumors goin' around the ship that we're... er..."

"What?" Celeste asked. "We're what?"

"Er... doin'... things we are not doin'... in the nighttime hours..." he explained hesitantly. "You get my drift?"

Celeste gasped. "What? Why would people think that?! They know I wouldn't do that!"

"They don' necessarily know I wouldn', though." he said.

"Well, why haven't you contradicted them?" Celeste asked angrily.

"I didn' 'ear the rumors meself." Jack told her. "Gibbs asked me if it was true. O' course I told 'im 'no.'"

"Well, I certainly hope you tell the crew that those rumors are absolute rubbish." Celeste said staunchly.

"Darling, I'm sure you can jus' tell Audra an' Angelina -- they can take care o' the rumors I'm sure."

"Well, you _are_ the captain, you'd think you could handle it."

"Darling, wha's wrong with you?" he asked.

"It just makes me angry that just because_ you_ have a loose reputation, _I_ automatically get one as well." Celeste angrily told him.

"Loose reputation?" he asked. "That's sort of 'arsh, innit, love?"

"It's true is what it is." Celeste said firmly. "Why do you even let these rumors start?"

"It's not my fault, love." he replied bitterly. She said nothing. "An' frankly, I'm tired o' you blamin' me for every little thing that 'appnens."

"What?" she asked bitterly. "I don't do that."

"You do." he stated. "An' I'm tired of it."

"Well, maybe because you _do_ start most of it." she said angrily and turned her back to him.

"Oh, no, Celeste, not this time." he told her. "I'm not chasin' after you this time."

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asked angrily.

"Every time somethin' bad 'appens, I always crawl after you on me 'ands and knees apologizin' an' takin' the blame." he explained, irritated. "Well, not this time. For once, Celeste, I'm _not_ chasin' after you." He stormed out.

"Jack!!" she called after him, frustrated. She sighed impatiently and lied down on her bed. After a moment, her anger had passed and guilt began to rush into her and she began to feel terribly sorry for what she said. She wanted to tell him so, but she didn't know what to say.

'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'Why am I acting like this?'

She reclined on her bed, arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling and began to cry. She violently wiped the tears from her face. She was mad at herself, mad at Black, nothing else.

'Why on earth I yell at him?' she thought. 'The only thing in my life that could never hurt me... the one thing that makes sense I push away...' she sniffled. 'What's wrong with me?'

She hauled herself out of bed, ran to her door and flung it open. She ran out and dashed to Jack's room.

"Jack!" she called, knocking on his door. "Jack, please come out here!" There was no answer. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm coming in!" She opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it again. Jack was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"I 'ave nothin' to say to you." he said absently.

"Well," she sniffled, "I have something to say to you." She sat down next to him. She wanted to stay calm -- she wanted to stay rational, but... "I'm sorry!!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Jack! I've been such a spoiled brat!" She leaned over, put an arm around him, and rested her head on his chest. "I didn't mean _any_ of that that I said! Please forgive me!" She raised her head up and attempted to kiss him, but he turned his head away. Her expression turned from desperate to heartbroken. "Jack, please!" he didn't reply. "Say something!" he still just stared off in the other direction. "I-I was just angry and... and stressed out... I didn't mean it! Any of it!"

He sat for a moment in silence. "I don' 'ave a loose reputation anymore." Jack said quietly. "That 'urt, you know."

"I know you don't! I know you don't ad I-I didn't mean it!" Celeste pleaded. "It wasn't me! I mean, I didn't -- I mean --" she sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Please, Jack, please forgive me! I'm sorry!" He looked at her. "I love you so much, I'd never -- you know I'd never --"

"You said you were angry." he said. "Angry at what?"

"I-I just... hated the rumors, I hated Black... Everything but you." she told him. "But you were there -- the only thing there and I just... my anger just came out... You know I'd never hurt you."

Jack sighed. "I suppose we've both been under a lot of stress lately. More you than me... I shouldn' 'ave yelled."

"No, I was being a brat." Celeste said, sniffling. "I would've yelled at me, too." A moment of silence passed. "So... will you forgive me... my Jack O' Lantern?"

"Yes, Princess, I forgive you." he said, putting his arms around her. "I should've been more tolerant about all the stress..."

"No, it's not your fault at all." she told him. "I was being a fool." She kissed his cheek.

"Let me see your wrist." he said and she lifted up her hand. He took her arm and ran his thumb along the scar on her wrist caused by Black's ropes. "It's gettin' better. Won' be long before it's gone." He kissed her wrist and released it.

They both lied there, content to just be together. She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek again.

"We'll catch that man, darling." he told her quietly. "I promise you."

"I know."

He moved to kiss her, but...

"Wait." she said. "Every time we kiss, someone barges in and ruins it, so maybe we shouldn't..."

"Well, no one's allowed to barge into the captain's room." he told her.

"Good." she said smiling, and they kissed.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Jack moved away from Celeste long enough to yell:

"Go away!"

"Jack!" Audra called, knocking again. "Do you know where Celeste is? We can't find her!" Celeste smiled. Again, Jack moved away just long enough to answer.

"Well, she isn' in 'ere!"

"Why don't you come to the door?" Audra asked.

"I'm busy!" Jack yelled.

"Doing what?"

"Reading!"

"Oh, okay... Thanks anyway..." Audra said. She began to walk away, but paused.

'Reading?' she thought. 'I didn't know he could read... Hm...' and she walked off.

A few minutes later, Celeste moved away from Jack and sighed. "I really wish I could stay here forever," she told him, "but I can't. The crew is looking for me and all that."

"Oh, don' leave, darling." Jack coaxed. "Stay a bit longer."

"I wish I could, Jack," she said, putting a hand on his cheek, "but I can't. I should leave." She kissed him. "Good night, Jack O' Lantern."

"Nigh', Princess." he bid her, and she left.

Jocelyn and Jim were set to come over again the next day, but that afternoon, only Jim showed up.

"Jim, hello!" Celeste greeted as he ran on deck. "What is it? Where's Jocelyn?"

"That's what I came to tell you!" Jim exclaimed urgently. "Jocelyn's been kidnapped!"

The fight makes me sad. People who love each other shouldn't fight. Sometimes Jack and Celeste just yell at each other because they... they just do! Haven't you seen "The Notebook"?! If not, you should! It's excellent. Anyway, the fight makes me sad. Making up is good. But... KIDNAPPED! BUM BUM BUM!!!! What will happen?! Evil cliffhanger. I am so mean. Hehehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4: You'll Think of Me

This next chapter is really sad, but it's one of my favorites. As far as my writing goes, I'm proud of it and think it's a pretty great feat for myself. Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone I love! Especially DAFTLIKESPARROW for inspiration and encouragement. Love you.

Chapter 4: You'll Think of Me

WHAT?!" Celeste and Jack cried simultaneously.

"She went out this morning and didn't come back!" Jim said, panicked.

"Well, maybe she--" Celeste started, but Jim cut her off.

"No!" he interrupted. "My friend saw it happen! She was kidnapped by Thomas Black!"

"Oh, bloody--" Jack began, but stopped, thinking.

"Can we go after him _now_, Jack?" Celeste asked him.

Jack sighed. "Well, o' course we can."

"You sound like you'd been planning to go after him or something..." Jim said.

"Well, we 'ad." Jack replied. "'e sort of... er... well..."

Celeste sighed impatiently. "Bugger! Just say it, Jack! He tried to rape me, but Jack and Will saved me before he could, but we found that he's keeping several women hostage at... wherever his hideout is."

"Oh..." Jim said. "I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"No, it's fine -- we just have to get on this fast so we can save Jocelyn." Celeste told him.

"Did your friend see where Black was 'eaded?" Jack asked Jim.

"He said he'd gotten on a ship and left." Jim said, panicked.

"Oh, no..." Jack mumbled.

"You know..." Jim said. "I think I know someone who can help you."

Jim decided that he would get in touch with his friend Blake Gray and have him help Jack and Celeste find Jocelyn. The only problem is that it would take Gray several days to get to London. Gray had a lot of connections with people all over the country and could get information about anyone or anything that happens.

Jim left the ship and Jack looked exceedingly worried. Celeste put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find Jocelyn, Jack." she assured. "You found me, we can find her. Don't worry."

"I 'ave to." Jack said and he marched off the ship with a furrowed brow. Celeste made to go after him, but decided he probably wanted to be alone.

A few hours later, Jack returned... very, _very_ drunk. Celeste happened to be on deck when he arrived and hurried over to him.

"Jack--" she started, and then realized his current state. She began to grow angry.

"Love, I'm rthr tired an' 'd like to lie dwn..." he slurred, staggering. She glanced down at his chest and noticed something that enraged her -- lipstick marks.

Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING??!!"

"Darling, yrr yellin' rthr loudly..." he slurred.

"AND FOR GOOD REASON!!" she yelled. "YOU'RE BLOODY DRUNK!! AND -- AND... LIPSTICK!! WHERE -- WHAT -- EXPLAIN _NOW_!!!"

"Ths isn' wha' you thnk... I... it's a lng stry..." he slurred. "I'll tell you in th' mornin'..." and he staggered off to his room. Celeste angrily stomped off to hers.

The next morning, Jack came up on deck later than usual, and Celeste was waiting for him, looking menacing.

"Mornin', darling..." he greeted, dreading what was to come.

"Don't 'darling' me." she said angrily. "What on earth did you do last night?"

"Well," he began, "I went to the pub an' 'ad a few drinks, an'..."

"And what about the lipstick?!" she demanded.

"Now, you 'ave to understand, darling, I didn' bring that on meself." he said. "It was this girl... she jus' came up to me an'... well... tha's the extent of it."

"And you just let her do that?" Celeste asked angrily.

"Well, no... I mean, my vision was a little impaired an'--"

"So you just let her."

"Darling, no, no, it's not like that--"

"YOU JUST WENT OUT AND GOT DRUNK REGARDLESS OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN!!" she yelled.

"No, I--"

"Stop." Celeste ordered. "Just stop. I don't -- look, I'll be willing to overlook it if you just promise me something."

"What, love?" he asked.

"That you will never, _ever_ drink _any _type of alcoholic drink _ever_ again." she stated.

"Oh, darling, that's a little drastic--"

"I know what it can do to people, Jack." she told him. "I've seen what it can do and I _won't _see it happen again."

"Darling, I've been drinkin' rum for years an' I'm fine."

"You are _now_." she said. "Just promise me that you'll stop."

"It's a rather large part o' me life, you know." he told her.

"Jack, I don't care, just stop." she ordered. "You don't _need_ it, so stop. Don't be an idiot."

"Darling," he began, getting angry. "I don' see as 'ow it's your business what I do on me own time."

"It's_ my_ business because _you're _my business."

"Look, I don' see why I should--"

"Let's put it this way," she said impatiently, "if you _don't_ stop drinking... I... don't think I can see you anymore."

He paused, rather stunned. "You -- you'd stop lovin' me because o' somethin' so unimportant?"

"No, Jack." she told him. "I'll _never_ stop loving you. But... I will stop seeing you. I'd rather let you go myself than have you taken away from me. I'm serious about this. Tell me you'll stop."

"Darling," he started with difficulty, "I can't say that. I'm a pirate an'... I enjoy me rum. That's what I do."

"So that you can go out, get drunk, and kiss other women!" she yelled angrily and stomped over to the ship's railing -- he followed.

"Darling, I didn'." he said "I told you what happened."

"So your answer is 'no.'" she stated. "You value rum over me."

"No, I jus' don' see why--"

"Well, obviously, you pick rum." she concluded bitterly. "Fine." she started to storm off and then turned back to him. "You keep your precious rum. You keep it." she backed him into the railing. "You may be a drunk, but I'm still a lady and--"

"That's a matter of opinion." Jack muttered angrily.

Celeste gasped. "How dare you! You -- you--"

"Me what?" he asked bitterly.

She stood fuming for a moment and then, suddenly, as Jack got a "what are you going to do about it" look on his face, she stepped forward and shoved Jack overboard.

SPLASH!

"Man overboard." she said bitterly and stomped off to her room.

That evening, Celeste came up on deck and went to Gibbs.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He went into town, Miss." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you." Celeste said and went into town. She knew where the pub was since she and Jack had passed it once and he'd pointed it out to her. She entered it and saw Jack standing with a woman, and at that moment, he saw her. Just then, he put an arm around the woman and walked towards Celeste.

"Nice to see you, Miss Wyndham." Jack said casually as he walked past her.

She clenched her fists. 'How dare he!' she thought. 'Fine. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.' She started walking through the bar, scanning it as she went. She found what she was looking for.

She had found a good-looking man who was half Jack's age and explained her situation to him. She offered him ten shillings to walk with her and try to annoy Jack. She walked over to the bar with the man and deliberately sat down next to Jack. She casually looked over.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Sparrow." she said, faking polite.

Jack glanced at the man. "Hi." he replied.

She turned to the man. "You know, sir, it's so nice to be out with a decent person." she said. "I've been seeing a pirate as of late, and he turned out to be a stubborn, ignorant man. I don't know if all pirates are that way... Maybe it's just one filthy pirate captain that I know. Stupid, selfish, shallow, and -- and -- and maybe even a eunuch for all I know."

Jack's eyes widened. "You know," Jack started, looking at the woman, but directing the words at Celeste, "I think _some_ women really need to loosen up an' keep their _stick _noses out of other people's personal business."

"And I think _some people_ should value love over alcohol." Celeste retorted, not looking at Jack.

"An' I think _real_ ladies don' PUSH PEOPLE OVERBOARD!!"

"And I think they should if the idiot deserves it!"

"They only do that because they know they can't win the argument an' are utterly wrong!" Jack retorted.

Celeste turned around and looked at Jack. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Why don' _you_ shut up?!" Jack yelled back.

"Why don't you _both_ shut up and stop fighting?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed. She'd heard about the fight earlier, and had followed Celeste into town.

The man and the woman slipped away, realizing this fight was probably going to last a while.

"Both of you, back to the ship -- NOW!" Elizabeth ordered.

"'ey," Jack began, "what do you think you're--"

"NOW!!" Elizabeth roared. Celeste and Jack both shut up and silently followed Elizabeth back to the Pearl.

They went aboard and Elizabeth almost immediately rounded on Celeste and Jack.

"What is this I hear about you two not being together anymore?!" Elizabeth scolded loudly. "That'd best be a rumor!" Celeste and Jack avoided her eyes. "Are you serious?!" she yelled. "_You_," she glared at Celeste, "did not have to say you're not seeing him anymore!"

"But--" Celeste started.

"Did I say you could talk?!" Elizabeth yelled. Celeste stifled. Elizabeth glared at Jack. "_You_, why _must_ you go out and get drunk?! Didn't you listen to a word I said about it turning even the most respectable man into a complete scoundrel?!"

"Elizabeth, I realize you're jus' tryin' to 'elp, but it's really none of your business." Jack said, irritated.

"Really, there's nothing you can do -- this man is impossible." Celeste told her.

"Oh, aye, _I'm_ impossible!" Jack exclaimed. "When you're the one who started this whole thing in the first place!"

"Me?!" Celeste yelled. "You were the one who came back completely drunk with lipstick on you!"

"I told you I didn' do anythin'!" Jack yelled back. "She jus' came up an'... well, I didn' do anythin'! I pushed 'er away!"

"But you did let her do that!" Celeste cried. "Look, I won't even care and I'll believe you if you'll just promise that you won't drink any type of alcohol ever again!"

"I told you! I've been drinkin' for years!" he yelled. "I'm fine! An' I'll be fine! I'm a pirate -- we drink rum! It's part o' our routine!"

"And you couldn't drop one thing you could live better without for the woman I thought you loved." she stated venomously.

"I--"

"Don't even bother." she said and marched downstairs to her room.

Jack shook his head. "She is the most stubborn human being I 'ave ever met -- why do I even try?"

That night, Celeste stared up at her ceiling restlessly. She wiped a few tears from her cheeks and tried to get her mind off her present situation.

'Obviously there's someone better out there for me.' she thought defiantly. 'Someone who will value me over a stupid alcoholic drink... Someone who will treat me like a--'

'Princess.' Jack's voice said in her head. More tears rolled down her cheeks. She slammed her fist into her mattress and turned over.

'Someone' she thought, 'who will--'

'Love you forever.' Jack's voice said. She sniffled and buried her head in her pillow. 'I can't live without you, now, can I?' she started to sob, hearing the voice she wished she could forget. 'I love you, Princess.' She tried to block it out, but it came even more rapidly now. 'I'd die before I'd let you leave me.' She turned over and pulled the covers up over her head. 'I love you.' She put her fingers to her lips, remembering the feel of his kiss. She sat up and looked out the window at the dark ocean. She lied back down restlessly and stared up at the ceiling again.

Jack lied in his room, clutching a half empty bottle of rum. He sloshed the rum around, gazing emptily at it.

'What do I need 'er for, anyway?' he thought. 'She'll obviously only take the fun out o' me life."

'Is this fun?' a voice asked from the back of his mind. 'Drinkin' until you're tired of it -- all alone?'

He stared up at his ceiling. 'I don' need 'er.'

'You're so warm and comfortable, Jack...' Celeste's voice popped into his head. He shook his head, attempting to rid his thoughts of the voice. 'I love you, Jack O' Lantern.' He then remembered her face when he saved her from Black -- before she realized he was even there. 'Jack, help me!!" She looked so helpless and hurt. 'What would I do without you, Jack?' She had been hurt so badly... 'I love you, Jack.' He sighed and took a large swig of rum. The more he thought of her, the more rum he drank down.

'Damn the fact that I can 'old more rum before gettin' drunk than any other pirate in the whole bloody Caribbean.' he thought. He nearly apologized in his mind to Celeste for cursing. He drank more rum.

'I love you so much.' Celeste's voice said in his head. 'If you hadn't saved me, I... don't know what would've happened...' He drank down more rum as his eyes began to water. 'I love you much, Jack.' He gulped down more rum. 'I love you.' He gazed, teary eyed at the quarter full rum bottle in his hand and sat up. He stared at the bottle for a moment more and then suddenly hurled it against the wall. The glass shattered and rum splashed to the floor.

"It's not bloody worth it!!" he yelled. Resolute, he stood up and marched to Celeste's room. He didn't even knock, he just barged in, slammed the door shut, and went to her.

She sat up in surprise and began to speak, but he didn't care, he just hugged her tightly. Her expression softened and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn' mean to yell at you." he apologized desperately. "Rum means nothin' to me when it comes to you."

She sniffled, still plagued with tears. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have accused you of being unfaithful. I know you better than that." He kissed her. "Wait... have you been drinking?"

"Tried to get you off me mind." he replied. "But nothin' could ever do that. I'm done with drinkin' if that's what you want -- I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you, Jack." she told him. "I couldn't have lived without you... I love you. I really do. And I always will."

He smiled. "I love you, too, darling. Always." he said, and kissed her. "Not goin' to let anythin' take you away from me." He hugged her tightly.

"Nothing could tear me away." she replied, hugging him tightly as well. "We'll be together forever... Promise me."

"Forever an' longer, my love." he told her and kissed her.

This chapter was really great to write. People fight in relationships and have real differences -- that's one thing I wanted to portrey. This is a really depressing chapter, but I had a good time writing it -- I got a lot out that they needed to deal with and sort out. As the chapter title says, I got my inspiration for this chapter from the song "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban. He inspires me so much. Everyone needs to go out and buy his new cd "Be Here." It's great. HEY, THE VIDEO JUST CAME ON!! HE KNOWS I'M TALKING ABOUT HIM!!! WE ARE DESTINED!!! Haha. JK. Or am I?! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: New Acquaintances

Okay, well, here is chapter 5. Enjoy it!

Chapter 5: New Acquaintances

A few days later, Jack and Celeste returned from walking around in the city, expecting Gray to come soon. They'd just stepped onto the docks when...

"Sparrow." a woman behind them said. They turned around to see a woman and a man standing there.

"Scream it out to the world, love." Jack said to her. "Me name isn' the most well- respected in the country, savvy?'

"My apologies." the woman said sarcastically. She had long, dark brown, wavy hair and bright green eyes. She was clad, not in a dress, but an attire similar to Celeste's adventure-type outfit. She seemed fairly tough, but she was not masculine-looking. The man standing next to her must've been her brother because they looked fairly alike. He had brown, soft-looking, well-groomed hair that was slightly longer than chin-length, and facial hair similar to Jack's only no braided beard and much more clean-cut.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"Gray. Sierra." she replied. "This is my brother Blake. Jim sent us."

"Oh, good!" Celeste exclaimed. "We've been expecting you!"

"I realize that Jim did not say anything about me," Sierra said, "but I have a bone to pick with Black."

"Oh, it's fine." Celeste replied cheerfully. "We can be fellow bone-pickers." Blake looked interestedly at Celeste, while Sierra looked at her indifferently. Sierra looked back to Jack.

"Well, welcome aboard the Black Pearl, mates." Jack said. He turned to Celeste. "Will you show them to their rooms, love? I 'ave to speak with Gibbs."

"Of course." Celeste replied. Jack went on deck to talk to Gibbs and Celeste led Sierra and Blake to their rooms. She lingered in Sierra's to talk to her.

"So, Sierra, I didn't introduce myself." Celeste said.

"I didn't ask you to." Sierra replied coldly.

"Well, I'm Celeste." she told her. Sierra rolled her eyes at Celeste's naivety. Celeste continued smiling sweetly. "Celeste Wyndham." Sierra, who was unpacking, stopped.

"Wyndham?" Sierra asked. "Not related to Henry Wyndham, are you?"

"Er... yes, his daughter..." Celeste replied uneasily. "Unfortu--"

"I pity you." Sierra stated.

"I pity me, too." Celeste said. "Don't get the idea that I enjoy my lineage." Just then, Blake entered the room, unnoticed. "So, what bone is it that you are wanting to pick with Black?" Sierra looked at her, not catching the meaning. "I mean, what did he do?"

"It's really none of your business." Sierra replied.

"Oh, sorry..." Celeste offered. "I was just wondering..." She picked up an item that Sierra had set on the bed that looked interesting and examined it.

"Don't touch my things!" Sierra commanded. Celeste dropped it back in its spot immediately.

"S-sorry..." Celeste hesitated. "I-I suppose I'll just leave you to your unpacking..." and she left the room. She made her way hurriedly down the hall.

"Miss!" Blake called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Gray." Celeste greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, no." he replied. "I just wanted to speak with you." She now noticed that he had a very gentle voice which she was not really used to any longer since she spent so much time around Jack, whose voice was rougher and more worn. She would've found this quality attractive a few months ago, before she fell in love with Jack. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh, excuse me. Celeste Wyndham." she replied.

"Ah, a beautiful name." he said. "It fit's the owner." She blushed. "Er, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about, Mr. Gray?"

"There's no need to be so formal." he told her. "Call me Blake."

"Er, yes." she hesitated.

"I must apologize for my sister." Blake told her. "She has had very bad experiences. We were raised apart, you see. I was raised in an aristocratic society, whilst she... was not. Black, he--"

"I don't think she would appreciate you telling me." Celeste interrupted. "Let her tell me on her own accord."

"That is very thoughtful of you." he told her. "your soul must be as beautiful as you appear." She blushed once more.

Y-you do not need to apologize for her. I understand." she added.

"You intrigue me." he told her, taking her hand. "Tell me more about yourself."

"O-oh..." she hesitated, recovering her hand. "No, I, er... My heart belongs to someone."

"Who?" he asked, looking fairly disappointed.

"To, er... to Captain Sparrow." she replied. "I-I'm sorry, but my heart belongs solely to him. Besides, you have known me for no more than half an hour."

"I should like to change that." he said. "I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered, and hurried off up on deck. Discreetly, Blake followed her. She made her way over to Jack.

"'ey, love." Jack said, putting an arm around her. "Did you show the Grays to their rooms?"

"Yes -- they are very nice people." Celeste told him.

"That's good." he replied. She hugged him. "What's this extra hug for?"

She shrugged. "Because I love you." He smiled and hugged her back.

After finding out from Blake where Black was headed next, they set off to follow him. They sailed to where the river emptied out and then sailed south and west to somewhere between Dover and Brighton.

They docked in the strange city and decided to go out to search for Black. The group was Jack, Celeste, Sierra, Blake, Will, and Elizabeth.

They set out and followed Blake to a small house outside of which he told them to wait. Ten minutes later, he emerged quickly.

"Follow me." he told them. He walked past the house where there was a large empty field and then a forest far off, and pointed into the distance. "Look! It's Black!" There were about ten horses off in the distance all carrying people.

"Where are they going?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know, I'd need more time to find out." Blake replied.

"Fine." Celeste said. "There's one horse here. Jack and I will take it. You all go and get more and follow us there, alright?" Blake nodded and they all followed him back into town. She ran over to a white horse and climbed up onto it. "Come on, hop on."

Jack hesitated. "...I can't get on that thing. It's huge."

"What?!" Celeste asked urgently. "You mean you've never ridden a horse before?"

"Once..." Jack said, "a long time ago. It threw me off an' it 'urt a lot."

"Jack, stop being a baby! Get on!" she ordered. Jack looked conflicted, but reluctantly climbed onto the horse, behind Celeste. "Hold on tight, we're going to go fast." Celeste warned. Jack hesitantly put his arms around Celeste's waist and they took off.

Jack looked terrified as they sped up. "Too fast. Too fast. Too fast." Jack panicked. They rode farther down the field until they came to a fence. "Oh, no, we can't go any farther..."

"Oh, yes, we can." Celeste said and she sped up even more. Jack closed his eyes fearfully as they sped towards the fence, and jumped it.

"I think I jus' 'ad a 'eart attack..." Jack muttered shakily.

Finally, they caught up to the group of horses.

"BLACK, YOU WORTHLESS PIG!!" Celeste screamed. The black horse at the lead stopped and turned. Riding on it was Black. He rode back to them. Just then, Blake and Sierra, and Will and Elizabeth joined them.

"Well, look, if it isn' Sparrow's girl." Black said. "And look who's 'idin' behind 'er -- Sparrow. 'ow nice o' you to visit me." Jack scowled.

"Shove off, scumbag." Celeste growled. "Where's Jocelyn?"

"Oh, yes, that beautiful girl." Black said. "Now, _that_ was a load of fun."

Jack would've cursed up a storm if Celeste hadn't been there. His anger rose and Celeste's heart sunk.

"Where is she?" Jack asked firmly.

"She's at my friend's hideout." Black replied.

"And where is that?" Jack asked.

"I'm certainly not goin' to tell you." Black said. "That girl was _fun_. An' she certainly 'ad a lot more in front than your girl."

Jack clenched his fists.

"We know that you're headed for your friend's hideout right now." Blake said.

"Is that so?" Black asked. He looked back at his crew. "Take care of them. I 'ave an appointment to make." He turned and rode off into the forest at top speed. His and Jack's crew both got off their horses.

"Get them -- we'll get Black!" Jack told Blake and the others, they nodded.

Celeste snapped the horses reigns and they took off after Black. They dodged between trees and jumped over logs. Finally, they came to the hideout, which was a five story house, and saw Black enter it. They rode to the door, jumped off the horse and tried to open the door -- but it was locked.

They ran around to the side of the house to look for another way in -- and they found it. Only... it was a balcony on the third floor.

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Celeste asked.

"Climb up the terrace." Jack said. Celeste nodded.

They climbed up the terrace (which was no easy feat) until they got to the third floor balcony. The terrace stopped at the same level the balcony began; though, it stuck out far enough that they could reach up and climb onto it. The balcony was lined with a four foot brick wall which Jack climbed over. Celeste climbed up as well, but with difficulty, and heaved herself up onto the wall to where she was sitting on it. Suddenly, the bricks beneath her began to crumble, causing her to fall over backwards and off the wall.

Just as she was about to scream, Jack grabbed her ankle and saved her from falling.

"Oh, my!" Celeste exclaimed breathlessly. "Not comfortable! Not okay! Panicking! Panicking!"

He pulled her up and they ran to the staircase and ran downstairs.

"Jack, where are we going?" she asked, uncertainly.

"No idea." he replied. "Jus' keep your eyes an' ears open for 'im."

Just as they came to the next staircase, five of Black's crew members came running up the stairs, charging at them. Jack and Celeste split up; four of the men went after Jack and only one after Celeste.

"What," Celeste began, talking to the man approaching her -- she unsheathed her swords, "you think because I'm a woman I'm not a threat?" She was very angry at this moment -- what they'd done to Jocelyn... "I'm the biggest threat _you'll _ever meet." The man raised an eyebrow and Celeste charged at him. He didn't last long. After a few quick swipes, Celeste had dispatched him.

She joined Jack, who was just starting his fight. He'd dodged several men, and was now fighting from behind a pillar. Celeste took out one without a struggle and then distracted another.

Jack backed down the corridor, fencing with two enemies. He came to a suit of armor and stepped behind it to avoid a strike from one of the men -- he then shoved it over on top of the man, pinning him to the floor. The other man put up a pretty good fight. Eventually, Jack picked up the only thing handy: a potted palm, and shoved it in the man's face. Unable to see past the plant, the man's guard fell and Jack slew him.

Celeste caught up with him and they proceeded downstairs, hoping to find Black. Downstairs, they saw a man looking out an open back door. Jack motioned to Celeste to be quiet and he snuck up behind the man. Jack pressed his sword blade to the back of the man's neck and spoke calmly, but angrily.

"Where is Black?" he asked. The man didn't reply. "Where is he?" The man still didn't reply.

"Jack, that won't do any good." Celeste said. She walked up to the man and backed him up (Jack's sword still pressed to his neck) so she could properly threaten him. She took his weapons from him and tossed them aside and told Jack to lower his weapon. "Tell us where Black is." The man glared at her but didn't answer. Celeste raised her eyebrows as if saying, "okay, then," and she punched him hard in the face; he fell to the floor, not expecting the blow. Jack was fairly surprised at her outburst of violence. While the man was on the floor, she put her sword to his neck. "Tell us where he is. I won't hesitate to mortally wound you and leave you here to die. We care about the girl he took from us -- now, tell us where he is."

The man scowled at her, but surrendered the answer. "He's going to a hideout about a mile away in the woods."

"Is it _his_ hideout?" Celeste asked.

"Yes..." the man said.

Celeste sighed. "Probably lying."

Just then, Blake, Sierra, Will, and Elizabeth burst into the room (they'd busted the door down).

"Blake! We've found out that Black is going to a hideout about a mile into the woods!" Celeste exclaimed. "We have to get moving!" Celeste and Jack ran out the front door and got on their horse.

Just then, it thundered.

"Oh, no..." Celeste muttered.

Suddenly, rain started pouring down hard.

"Jack!" Blake yelled. "It's going to storm like mad! We had better go back to the ship! We won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces if we stay out in this!"

"No! We 'ave to save Jocelyn!" Jack protested.

"Jack, Blake is right." Celeste told him. "We could get killed if we go out in this. Why don't we go back to the Pearl and wait out the rain. We can go for Jocelyn later, okay?"

"But--"

"Jack, trust me." Celeste said. "We can't stay out in this." After a moment of arguing, they all went back to the Pearl to wait out the rain.

Jack had gone to his room, feeling a little distressed, without eating dinner or anything. After Celeste had finished eating, she went to his quarters and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Jack called, dispiritedly. Celeste entered the room and shut the door behind her. Jack had been pacing around the room and sat down on his bed, staring out the window.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she asked gently.

"Sure." he replied emptily. She sat down next to him and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack." she told him. "I wish we could go after her now, but if something happens to us, then that completely ruins the chances of Jocelyn being rescued."

Jack sighed. "I jus' 'ate waitin' so much... I 'ope she's alright."

"So do I." Celeste agreed. "Until then, all we can do is pray."

Jack scoffed. "I gave up on prayer a long time ago, darling."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I prayed for Mum to be okay an' what 'appened? She died a week later." Jack told her. She died a week later." Jack told her. "I prayed for Dad to come back an' did 'e? No."

"Jack, you can't lose faith." Celeste said. "If you don't have faith, you don't have anything at all. You don't know how blessed you are."

"Blessed? 'ow?"

Celeste's brow furrowed. "Jack, you are a _very_ blessed person." she told him. "You're a captain and you love it, you've found true love, you have friends who love you, you have the Pearl... if that isn't blessed, then I don't know what is."

Jack paused. "I've jus' seen too much to 'ave faith in someone up there."

Celeste looked at him as her expression softened. "Well, someone up there has faith in you."

He glanced at her and then looked back out the window, thinking.

A few minutes later, Celeste looked up at Jack. "I promise you we'll find her, Jack." He nodded and she gave him an encouraging little smile. She released his arm and he wrapped it around her; she put her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck, contentment rushing into her. She felt so comfortable with him -- his warmth, his feel, his voice, his touch, his smell... His smell... something she didn't realize until she thought about it. He didn't smell like rum anymore, he smelled like... the Caribbean, really: like the antique wood that held the ship together, like the salt of the sea, a bit like the fresh apples he was usually eating, and always a little like Celeste's perfume since they were always together. She planted a few gentle kisses on his neck and he placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Don' move, love." he told her.

"I won't leave, Jack." she whispered.

"No, really, darling, don' move, you 'ave a spider on your shoulder."

"AAHHHH!!!" she screamed and jumped up, batting at her shoulder. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Jack laughed. "I'm jus' kiddin', love."

"What?!" she cried, pouting. "Here I am being sensitive and comforting you and you decide to completely ruin the moment and--"

"Come 'ere." he said, smiling. She was about to keep ranting about what he'd just done, but his smile charmed her out of it. She sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his. He put his arms around her. "You're not too angry for me to kiss you, are you?"

She smiled. "I don't think that's too likely to happen." He smiled and kissed her. "You're not going to ruin the moment again, are you?'

"Well, I don' know." he said, smiling. "Am I ruinin' the moment now?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist.

"I don't think so." she replied with a smile.

"Oh? 'ow 'bout now?" he asked and squeezed her waist, her absolute most ticklish spot.

"Ahh!" she laughed. "Stop it! Don't!" She squirmed around, but couldn't get away from Jack, who was still tickling her. "Ahhh!! Stop!! Ahhh!!" Finally, she was able to get a hold of his wrists. "Don't ever do that again!" She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in close to his face. "I swear I'll get you back for that someday. But until then... come here, you shameless scoundrel." He smiled and she kissed him.

"I wish life were this simple, love." he told her a few minutes later, holding her tightly. "I wish I could jus' 'old you in me arms forever an' never 'ave to be aware of anythin' else ever again." She stroked his hair. "But I can't... the world 'as problems... At least I 'ave someone to 'elp me face 'em... I don' want to think about 'ow I'd be doin' righ' now if I were alone... You're the one thing in my life, darling, tha's _really_ worth livin' for."

She smiled. "You're all I've lived for since the day I met you. I don't have anything else."

"Well, you'll always 'ave me, Princess." he said and kissed her.

A few moments later, the door flew open -- it was Sierra.

"Hey, do you know where Jack -- oh..."

Celeste jumped up, away from Jack and smoothed out her clothes nervously.

"E-excuse me." Celeste stuttered, blushing like mad.

"Is that what you guys do on your free time?" Sierra asked, disgusted.

Celeste glanced at Jack and then back to Sierra. "Erm, is-is there something I can help you with?"

"The crew was just wondering how Jack was doing... but... now that I know, I'll just leave... disgusted..." Sierra mumbled and left the room.

"You know," Celeste began, sitting on Jack's lap again, "she isn't very polite."

"Well, you know... pirates." Jack excused.

"I suppose so." Celeste agreed. She put her arms around his neck and held him close. "You alright, Jack?"

"...No..." he replied truthfully. "I can't wait any longer, darling, I 'ave to go after Jos." He pried himself from her.

"Jack, it's still storming!" she cried. "We could get killed!"

"Which is exactly why you're stayin' 'ere." he told her.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No! Jack, just hold on! The storm will stop! Please don't go!" she pleaded.

"I 'ave to, love." he replied.

"Jack, _please_ don't go!" she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. "Please!!" He began to gather his things and ready himself for battle. "You-you can't go because... you don't... know how to ride a horse!"

"Sierra can take me." he told her.

"NO WAY!" she protested. "I'm not letting her _touch_ you -- I don't trust her!"

"I'm sorry, love, I really am." he told her and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He pulled out a key and locked it.

"JACK!!" she yelled, banging on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MOMENT!! JACK!!!" She wasn't about to let him go out alone -- or worse, with Sierra. She pulled out her pistol and shot the lock off the door. She flung the door open and ran down the hall after Jack, who was already almost at the end of the hallway.

"Jack, stop!!" she yelled; he continued walking down the hallway. She ran up to him and put one of her swords to his neck. "Don't you _move_!" she ordered, shaking.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Celeste, what are you--"

"If you're going, I'm coming with you." she stated. He glanced back at her, tears rolling down her face. He sighed and nodded; she sheathed her sword once more.

"You know, we're goin' to 'ave to get that door fixed now." he said. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, you left me no choice." She followed him up on deck.

Gibbs was fixing the sails when he saw them. "Cap'n! Miss! What are ye doin'? Ye can't go out in this storm!!"

Jack left the ship without offering a sideways glance to Gibbs. Celeste shrugged at Gibbs and followed Jack. They'd left the horses in a stable near the docks and Celeste and Jack ran into it. They hopped onto the white horse they'd ridden earlier and sped off into the woods. Rain soaked them as they determinedly rode through the forest.

They continued riding until they saw something in the distance. It looked like... three men on horses. They stopped and got off their horse and ducked behind a log in the mud. They were sopping wet and the ground was flooded with an inch deep of water. Just then, they heard gunshots. They ducked lower to the ground, attempting to avoid the shots.

"Stay low, darling, don' want to--"

Suddenly, Celeste cried out and fell to the ground. Jack froze. His worst fear had become reality: Celeste had been shot.

Bum bum bum!!! Tune in next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!!


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Grieve For Me

I'm not even going to comment, after that cliffhanger, you should just read!

Chapter 6: Don't Grieve For Me

Jack dove to the ground by Celeste and grabbed onto her, pulling her up as the gunshots ceased.

"Celeste, darling, keep your eyes open, don'--"

"I-I'm fine, Jack..." she said. "It just grazed me... But... ouch a lot, still..."

"Let me see it." he told her, moving her hand from her arm to reveal a fairly deep cut on her arm that was bleeding quite freely. He bit his lip in worry and pulled out his knife. He cut a large piece off of the cloth wrapped around his waist and wrapped up her arm.

Celeste coughed. "Jack, I don't feel so good..." she groaned, slipping from his grasp and falling to the ground.

Suddenly, the gunshots started again. Jack lied on the ground next to Celeste, attempting to avoid gunshots. Their horse had run away. Everything was going horribly wrong. He inched close to Celeste and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "I'm so, so sorry." Celeste was turning pale. "Darling, wha's wrong? I can't 'elp if I don' know wha's makin' you--"

Just then, Jack heard footsteps coming near them. He sat bolt upright and looked around. They could take him, but there was no way he was going to let them take Celeste.

Suddenly, Black walked up with another man. The man was aiming a pistol at Jack. Jack stood up.

"'ey, Sparrow!" Black greeted, as if to say, "What a surprise, how nice to see you!" "An' Sparrow's girl! You don' look too good, baby." She didn't even look at him, she kept her eyes closed. "Get up or my friend 'ere will blast Jack's 'eart out."

She struggled to get up; Jack helped her.

"Let go of 'er." Black ordered. Jack reluctantly let go of Celeste. She swayed in her spot, feeling very, very sick; her nerves had gotten the best of her and hit her in the stomach. Black walked up to her and looked her up and down. He looked back at Jack. "Go 'ome, Sparrow, you've lost this one. I 'ave your sister an' she's mine now -- mine."

"I am goin' to 'urt you so bad before I kill you, Black." Jack growled.

"Sure you are." Black replied offhandedly. "You know, Sparrow, when the time is right, I'm goin' to finish your girl. But this isn', as you say, the opportune moment. ...When the time is right, I'm goin' to rape 'er righ' in front o' your eyes."

Jack's anger swelled in him. If his life didn't mean so much to Celeste, he would've thrown it away right now to attack Black -- Black's crony would've shot him, though.

Black chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be a good day." He looked back to Celeste. "It was nice to see you, baby." Black said and placed a hand on her backside and squeezed it.

Jack would've really torn Black apart if he didn't have a pistol aimed at his chest. Celeste hated the feeling of violation and it did not help her stomach; she vomited (unfortunately missing Black).

Black laughed. "Go 'ome, little girl. You can't 'andle this world -- pirates 'ave it rough; get used to it."

Celeste grabbed onto Jack's arm weakly. Just as he was about to put an arm around her, she fell to the ground; she'd passed out. Jack knelt down next to her and scowled at Black.

"The storm's only getting' worse." Black told him arrogantly. "You'd better take 'er 'ome." He snorted and turned on his heel and left. Jack picked up Celeste and looked around -- the horse was gone for good. He looked up at the sky and beheld the black clouds. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded as the rain soaked them to the bone. He looked down at Celeste.

"I'm so... so... so... sorry..." he said to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. As worried as he was abou Celeste, he couldn't help but wonder why Black let them go so easily. He set Celeste back down and propped her up against the log. He removed his jacket and put it on her.

'Lot o' bloody good it'll do 'er now, Jack.' he thought bitterly to himself. He picked her up again and held her close to him. He looked around once more and still saw nothing of help, so he started walking back the way they came. He didn't know what would happen, he just knew he had to keep walking. He had to have faith... like she told him...

"Please..." he muttered. "Please let 'er be alrigh'... She's all I 'ave... I love 'er so much... More than anythin' else... Please... please 'elp us..."

Just then, two horses appeared in the distance. As they approached, Jack could see that riding them was Will and Blake. They rode up to Jack and stopped.

"What happened?!" Will exclaimed, looking at Celeste.

"Long story." Jack replied.

"Here, give her to me!" Blake said, riding up next to Jack.

"Sorry, mate, don' trust you yet." Jack told him and handed Celeste to Will. Jack got on Blake's horse and they rode back to the Pearl.

Celeste didn't wake up until the next morning. But when she did wake, she found Jack asleep in a chair next to her, holding her hand. She was in his room, in his big incredibly comfy bed.

"Jack..." she whispered weakly.

He opened his eyes, thinking he'd just imagined her voice, and looked at her; his eyes lit up.

"Oh, darling, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Not for much longer." she said quietly. "But I'm okay, don't worry about me..."

"Wait, you 'ave to drink some water." he told her, picking up a glass and helping her take a sip of water.

"I'm sorry we couldn't... find her..." Celeste said and fell asleep once more. She slept most of the day, waking occasionally to have a tiny bit of food and some water.

Finally, in late afternoon, she woke up with a little more energy. Jack felt so terribly guilty for what he had caused her.

"Hi, Jack." she said quietly.

"Oh, 'ey, darling." he said, having his eyes previously fixed to the window and the storm outside. "You want some water?" She nodded and he helped her take a sip of water. She sighed.

"I really am sorry we couldn't find her, Jack." she told him.

"Don' think anythin' of it, love -- it was completely my fault." he replied. "If I 'adn' rushed off into the storm like a fool--"

"You were just worried about your sister." Celeste said. "It's alright."

"Still, though." he continued. "I shouldn' 'ave dragged you out in that... I am so, so sorry, my love. ...But I 'ad faith like you told me I should... I 'ad faith that you'd be alrigh'... an' you are... aren' you?"

"Yes, I'm alright." she replied, smiling. "Just a little weak. ...By the way, how did we escape, exactly?"

"Oh, well, Black jus' kind o'... left." Jack told her. "Don' know why, but 'e did. An' then Will and Blake came an' brought us back to he ship."

"Oh, I'll have to thank them." she said. "...It's still raining?"

"Aye." he replied and she sighed.

"Erm, by the way, I'm sorry about shooting the lock off your door, and yelling at you... and threatening you with a sword..."

"It's alrigh', darling." he said with a smile. "Besides, tha's absolutely nothin' compared to what I caused you..."

"Jack, we're pirates, it happens." she told him. Suddenly, she paused, as the thought of Black entered her mind and what he'd done to her. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Not feeling too well again... Jack, promise me something..."

"Anything, love." he said.

"Promise me that you'll pay Black back for what he's done to us..."

"Death isn' enough to pay 'im back for what 'e did to you." he told her. "An then yesterday... jus' like--"

"Just like I was nothing and he could do whatever he wanted." she interrupted. "Just to rub it in your face."

"I promise I'll get 'im back, love." he said. "When we rescue Jos an' the other girls, I will rip 'is throat out."

"Good." Celeste sighed. She pulled him closer to her and put her arms around his neck in a hug. After a moment, she let go of him and he kissed her cheek. Thunder sounded.

"You want anythin'?" he asked her. "Food? More blankets? More pillows? A kiss? The world?"

She smiled. "I could go for a kiss." He smiled and kissed her.

"Anythin' else?" he asked.

"No..." she said. "Just you." She grabbed onto his arm and fell asleep contently.

Over the next two days, Jack wandered restlessly around the ship when he wasn't taking care of Celeste. He'd given Celeste his room since he didn't want her to move around that much, and he'd taken an empty room near it. He and Sierra had talked quite a bit; they had a lot in common, very similar backgrounds. Sierra had grown quite fond of Jack, actually, but Jack was too worried about Celeste to notice. As it were, Sierra was very experienced with first aid -- another reason to keep her on the ship.

Blake had been helping Jack take care of Celeste (as did Will and Elizabeth) and he had talked to Celeste a lot. They had gotten to know each other better as well. Turns out they were both raised rich, but were unhappy because of certain events happening. Blake had grown quite fond of Celeste in this time, only Celeste was too naïve to really notice it.

One day, after Jack had come up from the galley, Sierra confronted him.

"Hello, Jack." she greeted, exiting her room and shutting the door.

"Good evenin', Sierra." Jack greeted.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Er, sure, darling." Jack agreed, leaning up against a wall. "What is it?"

"Jack..." she began, searching for the right words, "I promised myself I wouldn't say anything, but... I have to."

Jack looked wary of her words.

"Celeste," Sierra continued, "I don't think she's good enough for you."

"Sierra--"

"Let me speak--"

"Look, I love Celeste. We're happy with the way things are." he told her.

"But," she continued, "we have _so_ much more in common... and she's... not worth your time... or your effort."

"Sierra, don' do this..." he sighed, moving away from the wall. She grabbed his arm.

"Jack--"

"Sierra, I won' linger on this." Jack stated. "I told you: I love Celeste. Tha's it."

"Jack..." she sighed, leaning up against him and pushing him against the wall, "Celeste is _not_ good enough for you."

"Sierra, stop." Jack ordered.

"Oh, Jack, I hope you know..." she continued, "Celeste can _never_ satisfy you. She doesn't have the... qualities I have and she'll never do the things I will..." she slid her hand down his stomach. "She can't do _half_ the things I can. Look, she couldn't know if we just snuck off somewhere... She'd _never_ find out." Jack grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"You're about a year too late, Sierra." he told her and went up on deck.

Later that day, Jack told Celeste what Sierra had said to him; there were no secrets between them. Celeste was furious that Sierra would act like that, but Jack told her not to say anything, as that wouldn't be too polite -- especially since Sierra didn't _really_ do anything wrong. Nonetheless, Celeste was going to keep her eyes open for Sierra's "feelings" around Jack.

A few days later, Celeste had fully recovered and several of them headed out to hunt down Black once more. This time, only Jack, Celeste, and Sierra ventured into the woods.

They rode back into the woods, Jack and Celeste sharing a gray horse named Gunpowder and Sierra riding a brown horse named Chocolate Mousse. The ground was still muddy from the storm and it was still sprinkling a little. The rode through the trees, scanning the woods ahead for a building of some sort. The woods were quiet -- quieter than usual which set everyone on edge. They eventually saw a large building in the distance and rode towards it.

Suddenly, they heard hooves behind them. Celeste looked back and saw several men on horses riding up quickly behind them.

"Ack!" Celeste cried. "Hurry up, we have to beat them there!"

They sped up and rode quickly through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over logs. Celeste looked back to see how far ahead they were.

"Darling, watch where you're goin'!" Jack yelled.

"This horse is smart, don't worry about it!" she told him.

A few moments later, Jack spotted something that alarmed him.

"DUCK!" he yelled.

"What?" Celeste asked, having looked back again.

He took the situation into his own hands and pushed her forward, so that she missed the low branch in their path, unfortunately, he didn't have time to duck...

"OUCH!" Jack yelled, having been thwacked in the face by a small but painful tree branch.

"Sorry." Celeste said, now keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

Finally, the four men behind them caught up to them. They all hopped off their horses to fight and readied their swords. One went after Celeste and one after Sierra -- the other two went after Jack.

Celeste fenced with her opponent with a bit of difficulty since he was rather strong. She dodged behind trees and struck when she got the chance, mostly blocking.

Sierra was having quite a bit of trouble; her attacker was very strong. She fenced as best she could, avoiding strikes and rocks on the ground.

Eventually, Celeste decided to make a break for it. She looked just past her enemy and saw a small river (or large stream -- rather hard to tell) with a log connecting the two shores. The drop into the water from the log was about ten feet. She fenced around her opponent and started to run towards the log. It was a fair distance across and she decided (since the man was pursuing her pretty quickly) to just run across it.

"Going to fall, going to fall, going to fall!" she cried, running across. Sh reached the other side with releif. "Oh, didn't fall." she said to herself with satisfaction, but just as she began to run again, she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the mud. "Until now!" she cried, frustrated. She got up and started to run again. The man was gaining on her; she turned to fight him.

Eventually, she fenced enough to drive him backward and make him fall into the water. She started to run toward the building, but remembered something...

"Jack!" she gasped. She was conflicted on whether to go back and see if he needed help, or to just go forward and check the building for Jocelyn. She decided to go back. She'd had enough trouble fighting one person, let alone two. She went slowly across the log this time, as she did not have as much pressure on her.

She looked around for Jack and finally saw him, leaning up against a tree, clutching his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack, are you alright?!" she cried, running to him.

"Well, er... no..." he replied uneasily. He moved his hand and revealed a long, very deep gash on his shoulder, extending to his upper chest.

She gasped. "Oh, no... SIERRA!!" she called. "Sierra, where are you?!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sierra called back. She finally found them a few moments later; Celeste was kneeling next to Jack.

"There you are!" Celeste exclaimed.

"Yes, here I am." Sierra replied sarcastically. She glanced at Jack. "Oh, my -- are you alright?!"

"_Does he bloody look alright_?!" Celeste cried.

"Oh, I don' look _that_ bad, do I, love?" he asked Celeste.

"Of course you don't, Jack," she replied in a babying voice, patting his cheek, "you look very handsome as usual." She looked back at Sierra. "Please go get the horses, Sierra."

"Why don't _you_ get them and _I'll_ stay with Jack?" Sierra suggested.

"Sierra, please, this is an emergency." Celeste told her. "Please go get the horses and avoid turning this into a competition. I don't want to say something I'll regret. When it comes to Jack being in danger, I'm liable to do anything."

"But--"

"Sierra, get the horses before I get my pistol and blow your brains out." Celeste stated calmly, but venomously.

"Be nice, darling." Jack said.

Sierra scowled at Celeste, but obeyed. A few moments later, she returned with the horses.

"Good Gunpowder." Celeste said, patting the horse on the head. "Okay, Jack, you get on first and I'll sit behind you and steer; that way you wont have to worry about holding onto me."

They got on their horses and sped back to the ship. Celeste and Sierra helped Jack aboard and led him to his room.

"Okay, wait here while I get Gibbs." Celeste told him as she helped him lie down on his bed.

"Hurry." he told her, clutching his shoulder. She nodded and ran out of the room; Sierra followed.

"GIBBS!!" Celeste screamed, running up on deck. "GIBBS!!"

"What is it, Missy?" he asked, running up to her.

"Jack! He-he got his shoulder slashed really badly!"

"Bloody -- Miss Sierra, help me get some things from the cargo hold!" he exclaimed.

"Aye, sir." Sierra replied.

"I'll go and stay with Jack." Celeste said and went down to Jack's room. "You're going to be fine, Jack." she comforted, patting his cheek. "Gibbs is going to patch you up."

"I'm afraid we can't jus' bandage this one, darling." he told her, wincing.

"It doesn't matter -- you're going to be fine." she told him. "Er, we should.. Get this off..." She helped him remove his shirt.

"You know, normally, darling, righ' now I'd say somethin' that would make you slap me."

"I know." she replied. "And I almost miss it."

"Miss Celeste, you should leave." Gibbs told her. "This isn' goin' to be pretty."

"I'm not leaving." she replied stubbornly.

Gibbs examined the wound. "It's as I thought." he said. "We're goin' to have to stitch it up."

Celeste bit her lip in worry. She cleared her expression and took Jack's hand.

"It's going to be fine." Celeste said to Jack as Gibbs and Sierra prepared for the procedure. They began to clean the wound; Jack winced. "You'll be fine, Jack." Celeste told him as Sierra threaded the needle.

"Here." Gibbs said, putting a thick piece of cloth between Jack's teeth. Celeste trembled. "Ready, Cap'n" Jack nodded.

Celeste looked away as Gibbs began to sew up the wound. Jack grunted and groaned in pain and tightened his grip on Celeste's hand. Her worry overcame some of the pain and she hid the rest of it.

"It's okay." she comforted, caressing his jaw. She would've been in tears if she wasn't so worried. "Just hang in there." She picked up a cloth and dabbed the sweat off of his face. "You're doing great, Jack O' Lantern"

A few minutes later, the wound was almost stitched up and Celeste had lost all feeling in her hand.

"You're doing great." she comforted. "It's almost over, it's okay."

Gibbs tied off the thread and cut it. He put a piece of cloth on top of the wound and took the cloth from Jack's mouth.

"Alright, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Glorious." Jack said flatly, his eyes closed. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"O' course, Cap'n." Gibbs replied. "I'll get some bandages." He thanked Sierra for her help and left the room.

"Erm, Jack... you're cutting off my circulation." Celeste told him.

"What? Oh, sorry, love." he let go of her hand.

"It's okay." she smiled. She placed her hands on his face and leaned over, close to him. "Oh, you were so brave, Jack." she said in his ear. "I'm so glad you're alright -- I love you so much." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I love you, to, darling." he told her. "Thank you for bein' 'ere with me."

"Of course." she replied. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do, darling." he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Somebody's lusty." Sierra mumbled _very_ audibly. "My goodness, can't you even get through a conversation?"

Celeste sighed impatiently and stood up straight. "Do you want some water or something?" she asked him.

"Aye, that would be good." he replied.

"Okay, Sierra, go get him some water." Celeste ordered. Sierra scoffed. "I'm sorry." Celeste offered. "I didn't mean that. _I'll_ go get some water." She left the room.

"Did too mean it." she mumbled. She passed Gibbs as she headed down to the galley and thanked him. While she was down there, she ran into Audra and Angelina -- both eager to hear what happened. She explained it to them, told them to tell anyone else who asked (so she wouldn't have to), got a glass and pitcher of water, and left the galley.

She passed Gibbs once more upon her return to Jack's room and thanked him again for his help. She then proceeded to the door and heard Sierra's voice; she stopped outside, listening. She pressed her ear to the door.

"How can you stand her?" Sierra asked.

"Who?" Jack asked her.

"Celeste." Sierra replied. "She's so... bitter."

'_I'm_ bitter?' Celeste thought angrily.

"She's not bitter, she jus' gets jealous easily." Jack said.

"And she's immature." Sierra continued. "And... inexperienced. _I _could give you _so_ much more."

Celeste jaw dropped. 'Why, you little--'

"No... Celeste is perfect." Jack said. "Sierra, you're goin' to 'ave to accept the fact that I'm crazy about 'er."

"I'm not giving up on you, Jack." Sierra replied. "I'm convinced I'm the better girl for you." Celeste narrowed her eyes. "What is it that holds you to her, anyway?"

"It's 'ard to explain..." Jack began. "I suppose--"

"It's all physical, isn't it?" Sierra asked. "I thought so. Even though... I still don't see the big deal..." Celeste clenched her fists in anger.

"No." Jack replied simply. "When we first met, she...treated me like a person, not a pirate. I've never met anyone like 'er... An'... I don' want anyone else. Times used to be that I would jus' take any woman who came along," Celeste looked disgusted, "but even now... if I ever got the chance to be with someone else... an' she wouldn' know... I still wouldn' be interested." Celeste's expression softened.

Sierra looked slightly annoyed. "You're really in love, arent you?"

"Who knew it'd 'appen to _me_?" Jack asked half-jokingly. "I certainly wasn' expectin' it... Celeste is... different from other girls... She's my world -- all I see... She's the only one in my eyes."

"Oh, Jack!" Celeste cried, bursting into the room and running to him. "That's the sweetest, most wonderful thing anyone's ever said!" She leaned over nd kissed him.

"Oh, please!" Sierra groaned, turning away. "Can you keep your hands off each other for _one moment_?!"

Celeste looked up at her. "Do you _mind_?"

"Yes, I do, so cut it out." Sierra said bitterly.

"Can I kill her, Jack?" Celeste asked. "Can I please kill her?"

"Now, darling, that wouldn' be very polite, would it?" Jack replied.

"You're right." Celeste stated. "I'm sorry. I'll leave the _honor_ to someone else."

"And you say she's not bitter." Sierra scoffed.

"I'm not!" Celeste exclaimed. "You just make me so angry! I only treat you the way you treat me!"

"Uh huh." Sierra dismissed. "See you, Jack." She left.

Celeste was about to rant on about Sierra, but abandoned the subject.

"Did you really mean what you said, Jack?" she asked.

"O' course I did." he replied, running his fingers through her hair. "You're my girl. My Celeste."

She smiled and kissed him.

Aww. That sounds really painful... having to get stitches with no painkiller or anything... Ouch. Anyway, please review. Hope you enjoyed it.

BTW, if anyone watched the episode of Charrrmed with the pirates and all, here's a tip. Never insult pirate lingo as they did. Observe: "Yo ho!" "Did you just call me a ho?"  
'Nuff said.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Thread in the Plan

This is a great chapter from my point of view -- I like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Another Thread in the Plan

They waited a few more days before going after Black again; they kept getting delayed, which is an awful setback. Finally, when they did go out to the building again (Jack made certain that Celeste didn't go with them -- he was convinced she still needed to rest -- she wasn't too happy about it, but cooperated, which was a rarity), they searched it, and it was empty. Blake, however, found out that Black was headed to another place now -- whether it was the real hideout or not, still remained to be seen. So they headed down the coast, expecting to find an island a mile off it, a few miles down.

Anamaria took over the helm duty instead of Jack for a while since he had gotten hurt, even though he insisted he was fine. Jack decided to take some part in getting to the island, so he climbed up to the crow's nest to keep watch (hey, someone's got to do it). A little while after he'd been up there, Celeste climbed up as well and joined him.

"Hey." she said, climbing up into the crow's nest.

"AH!" Jack exclaimed, startled, and turning to see her. "You shouldn' sneak up on people like that, darling."

"Sorry." she laughed and kissed him. "You feeling better?" she asked as he put an arm around her.

"Aye, a lot better -- it still 'urts a little, though." he replied.

"I hope you heal soon." she said sincerely.

"Long as you're 'ere, love, it feels like I'm 'ealed." he told her. She smiled and kissed him. "You seem a little more cheerful today," he said, "any reason?"

"Mr. Cotton is making chocolate banana cream pie." she replied. "Happens to be my favorite. Have you tried it?" Jack shook his head. "It's good. I haven't had it in ages. Since... Marie fired our maid, Kitty. She was really nice -- made great pies. That's why Marie fired her."

Jack looked confused. "She fired 'er 'cause she made great pies?"

"No, because she was nice to me." Celeste replied.

Jack looked at her lovingly. "Those days are gone, darling, don' even think about 'em." He gave her several short kisses and returned his gaze to the horizon.

"I'm glad to have a man protecting me..." she said, "whose only fear is butterflies."

"'ey!" he exclaimed. "I told you not to mention that again!" She laughed. He placed his hands on her waist and started to tickle her again.

"Ahh!" she cried, laughing. "I told you not to do that again!! Stop it!! Ahh!!" They both laughed and he wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around him.

"HEY!!" Sierra yelled from on deck. "ARE YOU GUYES EVEN KEEPING _WATCH_ UP THERE?!" They ignored her. "HEY!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Just then, Gibbs walked up to her.

"It's no use, Miss Sierra, they're in love -- nothin's goin' to distract 'em." he told her. "It's good to see Jack so happy. He's been through a lot, he deserves someone, and he loves Miss Celeste so." Sierra curled her lip, but nodded.

Celeste held Jack tight, laughing still. "You know, Jack, we could sail right past that island if we don't watch out for it."

"No we won'." he said, laughing as well. "Anamaria is steerin' -- she knows what she's doin'. ...An' probably knows we're not payin' much attention."

She grinned. Before she left home, when had she grinned like that? Then, no one cared to make her laugh, but Jack was just funny. He always made her laugh (even when he didn't really mean to!) -- he knew she loved to laugh and that she didn't have much reason to until she met him, and he always loved to make her laugh.

"I love you, Jack." she said, still grinning.

"I love you, too, Princess." he told her, smiling as well, and kissed her.

A few moments later, she stood up and looked out at the horizon to keep at least a moment of watch. He placed his hands on her hips, intending to pull her back to him, but her smile faded.

"What?" he asked.

"The island... I think I can see it..." she said disappointedly. "I wanted to spend more time with you..."

"Well, we won' get there for a little while." he told her, and pulled her back into his lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Come on, love, cheer up again. We won' get there 'til later, an' nothin' can tear me away from you now."

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothin'." he replied. She smiled.

"Alright." she said. "Anyway, I'm always happy to be with you."

"I'm always 'appy to be with me, too -- wait, tha's not what I meant." he said and she laughed.

They remained in the crow's nest until dinner came. They went to the dining hall and Celeste thoroughly enjoyed the chocolate banana cream pie, and so did Jack. She had a feeling that that would be their last happy moment for quite a while.

Eventually, they arrived on the island and Jack, Celeste, Sierra, Will, and Elizabeth ventured out and searched for Black's hideout. The whole island was completely forested. After they searched for a while, they came to the biggest tree any of them had ever seen. They looked up and realized that the entire hideout was in the trees. It was huge. There was a ladder going up the tree and they climbed it.

They walked across a bridge and entered a wooden hall that led to a larger room. They crept down the hall when, suddenly, they were ambushed. They fought their attackers all they could, but eventually, they were all captured and taken to several different chambers. Celeste and Sierra were both jailed together and Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were all jailed together.

Celeste and Sierra sulked, trapped in a barred cell. They were sitting on a bench against the wall opposite the door.

"Why couldn't I be stuck with Jack?" Celeste mumbled.

"Because you're not the Queen of England and can't always have what you want." Sierra said bitterly. "The question is, why couldn't _I _be stuck with Jack?"

"Sierra, I usually don't say things like this, but... you really need to accept the fact that I am not going to give Jack up." Celeste told her. "And that he is not going to stray from me."

"Well, you have to face facts, _Princess_," Sierra said cheekily, "that I _am_ the better girl for him."

"Why do you think that?" Celeste asked.

"We both suffered, had to steal things, both had to break the law." Sierra told her. "We had to be pirates. What do you know about that? You were rich, you didn't have to suffer just because you were alive."

"Well, you know, it's not like I had no problems." she told her. "If I had stayed home... I don't know... where I'd be... but wherever it is, I don't know... I would've killed myself if I hadn't left... My... stepmother, she... oh, what's the use? I'm not going to change your mind."

Sierra glanced at Celeste, but returned her gaze to the cell bars.

"Look, I just don't think you feel the same way about Jack as I do." Celeste said.

"I do, though." Sierra told her.

"Really?" Celeste asked. "_Really_? I mean, does he plague your every thought from the moment you wake until the moment the fall asleep at night and even in dreams? Does it hurt to be away from him for one moment?" Sierra didn't reply. "Does the thought of being anywhere but with him make you cringe? Can you see your future when you look into his eyes?" Sierra remained silent. "That's not even half of what I feel for him."

Just then, a guard came over to their cell to make sure they were still there.

"Celeste!" Sierra whispered urgently. "Lift up your dress!"

"What?!" Celeste asked, startled.

"The guard! We have to get out of here!"

"Well, you do it. I've had enough of other men for ten lifetimes."

Sierra sighed impatiently and stood up. She went to the bars to talk to the guard. If she played her cards right, they would be out of there in no time.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sat in a barred cell, thinking of possible escape tactics.

"Come on, Will," Jack said, "you're the blacksmith 'ere, you can think o' somethin'."

"Easier said than done, Jack." Will replied. "The last time I broke you out of jail was different -- I'd helped build those cells. This is totally different."

"Well, talking about it isn't going to solve anything." Elizabeth told them. "We have to think for a moment..."

They all sat for a few moments, their minds drawing a blank. Elizabeth got up and went to the cell door. She examined the lock and the hinges of the door.

"Hmm..." Elizabeth mumbled. She pulled a pin out of her hair and shoved it in the lock of the cell. She started to pick the lock. "Oh, I'm getting it! It should be open in just a few moments.."

"Smart girl you go there, Will." Jack said, rather impressed.

"Yes, I know." Will replied.

Jack paused, thinking. He sighed. "I 'ope Celeste is alrigh'..."

"And Sierra." Will added.

"Oh, yes, o' course." Jack said offhandedly. "She, er... well, never mind."

"What?" Will asked.

"Sierra... she said that she... was in love with me..." Jack confessed.

Will's eyes widened, as did Elizabeth's, who turned around.

"What did you say to her?" Will asked urgently.

"Well, I said I didn' feel the same way." Jack told them.

"You didn't... do anything?" Will asked.

Jack sighed. "I guess I deserve that... I'm not like that anymore. I don' jus' go around with anyone anymore. I love Celeste."

"I know, Jack, I just... well, your reputation isn't exactly flawless." Will replied.

"No need to remind me." Jack said. "An' if I could take it all back, jus' for Celeste's sake, I would. ...But I can't."

Just then, Elizabeth had finished picking the lock and she pushed the door open. They crept out and followed the corridor down to where Sierra and Celeste were standing over a knocked out guard outside of their cell.

"How did you get out?" Will asked.

"I-I don't want to think about it..." Celeste said.

"I took care of it." Sierra told them.

"That was... very improper..." Celeste added. "You don't want to hear about it..."

"Yeah, no help from you." Sierra said to Celeste. "You were hiding in the corner."

"Whatever, let's just go and look for Black." Celeste stated.

"Black?" a voice asked from behind them all. They all turned around to see a brown haired man standing in the doorway. "Black isn't here anymore. Are you friends of his?"

Jack and Celeste wanted to loudly protest, but they kept their mouths shut.

"Yes, quite good friends, actually." Sierra piped in. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"He went to his hideout." the man replied.

"And where is that, exactly?" Sierra asked. "Like, the bearings?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be giving that away." the man said.

"We're good friends of Black, I'm sure he would be angry with you if you failed to provide us with the bearings to his hideout." Sierra told him.

"If you are good friends of his, then why don't you already know the bearings?" the man asked.

"Because he does not give them out as if they were old junk, now, does he?" Sierra said. "He told us to meet him here and then he would escort us to his hideout himself. But I suppose he had pressing business and couldn't wait..."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." the man told her and gave them the bearings.

They left the current hideout and made their way back up to the ship.

"Like hell we're friends with Black!" Jack protested. "Sorry, darling." he added as Celeste was about to scold him for cursing.

"Well, I had to say that so we could get the bearings, now, didn't I?" Sierra said.

"I suppose so." Jack agreed.

"None of you would say anything, so what was I supposed to do? Let us get captured... again?" Sierra replied.

"You're right. We should... thank her, Jack." Celeste said, not really wanting to make amends, but certainly wanting to be polite.

Just then, it started to rain. They walked for some time through the forest when the rain really started to fall. Suddenly, they were ambushed. They all quickly pulled out their weapons and started to fight. Everyone was faced with one enemy except, for some reason, Celeste and Elizabeth, who were faced with two.

After a moment, Will defeated his opponent and went to help Elizabeth. Just as he got there, one of the men slashed Elizabeth's upper arm. It wasn't deep, but certainly did hurt. She cried out and backed away from battle.

"Elizabeth!!" Will yelled and slew the two men who'd attacked her. He looked at her arm -- it needed bandaging. "Jack! I'm going to take Elizabeth back to the ship, alright?!"

"Aye!" Jack confirmed, still fighting his tough enemy.

Sierra killed her opponent and went to help out Celeste since she seemed a little overwhelmed. Sierra distracted one of Celeste's attackers and Celeste fenced with the other. The man was strong and fast and she was having a bit of a hard time since the rain was falling so heavily. The rain started to fall even more heavily so that it impaired their vision a little. Suddenly...

"AHH!!" Celeste screamed. Jack, hearing her, fought harder and faster and killed his opponent. He found Celeste fencing weakly -- he came up behind her attacker and impaled him in the stomach. She tiredly sheathed her swords.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We-we have to find shelter!" Celeste yelled. "We can't see anything out in this!"

"Aye!" Jack agreed.

"Where's -- where's Sierra?" Celeste asked worriedly. Jack looked for her and saw her fencing with her opponent. She disarmed him, but he pulled out a gun and hit her over the head with it. Jack ran up behind the man and stabbed him in the back. He picked Sierra up and went back to Celeste.

"Let's go!" Jack cried.

They searched the forest until they came to a cave. They ran inside, Sierra being carried by Jack.

"You know, I really don' think I like England's monsoon season." he said with sarcasm. He set Sierra down on the ground and propped her up against a large rock. "She's out cold."

"For the better, maybe?" Celeste added bitterly. "OUCH!!" she yelled in pain.

"What?" Jack asked, worried. Celeste had a long, deep, horizontal cut on her lower hip, just above her left leg. "Oh, my..."

"It's -- it's not bad..." Celeste winced. "I'm fine."

"No, no, no... tha's not goin' to be alrigh' on it's own..." Jack objected, looking closer at it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I mean, we might 'ave to..." he trailed off hesitantly.

"Not..."

"We 'ave to stitch it up..."

"Oh, no..." she muttered. "No! I'm fine! It's fine. Besides, we're stuck here until the rain stops and we don't have the tools for it."

"Sierra does." he replied. "She always keeps 'em with 'er -- especially after what 'appened to me." He knelt next to Sierra and searched for her first aid kit while Celeste slumped to the ground, leaning up against a boulder. He found the kit and went back to Celeste.

"Oh... Jack... are you sure this has to be done?" she asked, panicking.

"Aye, I'm sure." he replied, getting out a needle and thread.

"Nnn..." she whined. "Oh, Jack, please don't!! I hate needles! I can't even sew a hole in a dress, they scare me so much! This is going to hurt so bad! Please don't!!"

"Darling, if we don' sew it up, it won' 'eal." he told her patiently. "It won' 'urt for long -- jus' long enough for me to sew it up."

She bit her lip and glanced around the cave nervously, tears forming in her eyes. "Ohh... Ohh... Fine... If I have to..."

"Glad you chose to cooperate." he told her. "I would've knocked you out an' done it anyway."

"Maybe you should do that..." she said, frightened.

"It's better if you're awake." he assured. "That way you won' wake up in the middle of it an' jerk about an' possibly rip part o' it out."

All color drained from Celeste's face. He could see how frightened she was and set the needle and thread down. He placed a hand on her cheek; he could feel her trembling.

"I promise it'll go fast, love." he comforted. "An' you'll be in perfect shape once I'm done, savvy?" She nodded. "Jus' don' think about it." She nodded once more as tears formed in her eyes. "Alrigh', well, I can't sew it up like this -- take these off." he said, gesturing to her pants.

"WHAT?!" she cried. "That's not -- I can't -- I don't -- it's not--"

"Love, I can't fix the wound, if I can't get to it." he said practically.

"Ohh--" she grumbled. "You turn around, then."

"Sure." he replied. "An', 'ere." He removed his jacket and handed it to her. "Cover up with this."

"She took the jacket from him and he turned away from her. She warily watched him for a moment to make sure he wasn't planning anything scoundrellous.

"What are you waitin' for?" Jack asked, hearing that she wasn't moving. "We 'ave to address that soon."

"Right. Sorry." she said shakily and removed the garment while Jack threaded the needle. She draped Jack's coat over her like a blanket, but left her left leg and the wound uncovered. "Okay..."

"Alrigh'?" he asked. "If I turn around now you won' yell at me an' 'it me?"

"No, I won't." she replied, a bit irritated.

He turned to face her. "Alrigh', you want somethin' to bite on?" She whimpered in fear, but nodded. He pulled a bandage out of Sierra's first aid kit and rolled it up. "It'll be over in no time, I promise." he said and kissed her; he placed the cloth between her teeth and started to clean the wound.

She clenched her teeth in pain, but knew it was nothing compared to what was coming next...

"We get cut up so much around 'ere, you'd think one of us would've lost a limb by now." he joked, trying to lighten the situation. She glared at him, clearly saying, "Not funny," and he shut up He stuck the needle into her skin and started to sew up the gash.

Celeste gasped in pain -- it hurt a lot more than she thought it would. After two stitches, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She spit the cloth out of her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack looked just as hurt as she did for having to cause her any pain at all, but he knew it was for the best.

"You know," he said, trying to get her mind off of what was happening, "I almost got me nose cut off in a duel one time." She glanced in his direction to acknowledge that she was listening, but gasped in pain. "Aye, I was fightin' Blackbeard." She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wh-what?" she asked, breathing quickly and groaning in pain.

"Aye." he replied casually, continuing to sew up the wound. "'e was me idol for quite a while, but then I got the chance to fight the legend. So I did. it was a fierce battle, an' 'e nearly lobbed off me nose. I felt the blade fly by jus' a bit away from me face, too. I was lucky enough to dodge it, though.

"You -- made that UUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!" she screamed in pain.

"O' course I didn'." he told her. "I would've won, too, if 'e 'adn' run off in the middle of the duel."

"That's -- such -- a -- lie!" she gasped and groaned in utter pain.

"When do I ever lie?" he asked innocently.

"Every time -- you speak!!" she yelled.

"Ah, love, you exaggerate." he said. He was only part done now -- he needed to keep her mind off it.

Just then, Sierra stirred and woke up. She looked around and spotted them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Celeste screamed.

"Gosh, sorry, I didn't mean to ask!" Sierra retorted sarcastically, but then saw Celeste's wound. She looked closer at it and backed away. "Now, _that_ is disgusting... That's huge..."

"Sierra, would you mind?" Jack asked, trying to get her to lighten up.

"Oh, goodness, that thing is gushing..." Sierra continued, disgusted.

"Sierra, please..." Jack urged.

"Oh, that is really, really disgusting..." Sierra said.

"Sierra, be quiet!" Jack yelled. "Tha's an order!" She looked at him in a bit of surprise, but shut her mouth nonetheless and sat don a good distance from them.

"Anyway, love," Jack said to Celeste, "'ave I told you about the time I was immortal and defeated Barbossa an' 'is crew almost single-'andedly?"

"AHHH!!" Celeste screamed. "Y-yes... Many -- times." she gasped.

"Well, 'ey, it's a good story." he told her. "Barbossa impaled me, you know. Impalin' isn' a good feelin'. It's odd... an' painful..."

Celeste was trying to stomach her pain without screaming so much, but it wasn't easy. She breathed quickly and gasped in pain.

"You're doin' better than I did, love." Jack told her, impressed. "Mine wasn' this big either." She gasped in pain. "Stay conscious, love... ...Anyway, you 'aven' told anyone what I'm afraid of, 'ave you?" She smiled as best she could and shook her head. "Good. 'Cause I'm puttin' all me trust in you to keep it a secret." She groaned in pain. "When we get back to London, darling, I'm goin' to buy you the most expensive dress in the whole city -- an' whatever else you want, savvy?"

"You don't -- have to do -- that." she groaed.

"I want to." he told her. She gasped in pain, crying.

After telling a short, comical pirate story, he finished stitching, tied off the thread, and cut it. He pressed a bandage to the wound.

"It's over now, love, an' you did great." he told her.

"Thank you for helping me, Jack." she said, wiping the sweat from her face.

"I'm proud o' you, darling, that was a lot worse than mine was." he added. "Alrigh', we'll 'ave to bandage this up -- it's better if it's not exposed. Sierra, can you do that?"

"Er, yeah." Sierra replied, getting up and going to them.

Jack turned his back as Sierra bandaged and helped Celeste re-dress. After all was done, they got comfortable and waited for the rain to stop. Jack reclined up against the same rock Celeste had leaned on and put her on his lap. She leaned against him, still in some pain and Sierra sat across from them at the opposite wall.

"You alrigh', Princess?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded and buried her face in his chest. Realizing she probably didn't want to talk, he quietly sang "A Pirate's Life For Me" until Celeste fell asleep.

The rain didn't stop for a few more hours. Jack decided that since the weather was so unpredictable, they would have to leave now. They were lucky the moon was out, because it was about one o' clock in the morning and they had no other means of light. Sierra hadn't slept at all; she glared out the cave entrance and every once in a while threw jealous glances at Jack and Celeste.

"Sierra." Jack whispered, trying not to wake Celeste. She looked at him. "We should go now -- the rain stopped. We don' know 'ow much longer tha's goin' to last." She nodded and stood up, ready to go. Jack picked up Celeste and they started to walk back to the ship.

Whilst they were walking, Celeste woke up and looked up at Jack.

"Hi." she greeted.

He looked down at her. "Oh, 'ey, love. I was tryin' not to wake you..."

"Oh, no, you didn't -- I just... woke up." she said "Er, you don't have to carry me."

"It's alrigh'." he replied. "I've carried a lot 'eavier. You don' weigh much, anyway. ...You alrigh'?"

"Well, it hurts, but... I should be fine... Thanks to you." she told him.

They got back to the ship and Jack carried Celeste to her room.

"G' nigh', love." he bid her.

"Night, Jack." she replied. He kissed her and went to bed.

I love this chapter! He sang her to sleep! That's too cute! I love it. Ah, the power of Jack... Okay, I'm done. Hope you liked it. Please review.

BTW, everyone must watch Lost on wednesdays on abc! It's an amazing show and I command you to view it!!!! IMPERIO!


	8. Chapter 8: Retribution

This is the big showdown! Enjoy!! I cried when I wrote this chapter, by the way!!

Thank you to everyone I love! Thanks, DAFTLIKESPARROW for inspiring me and being such a loyal fan! And thanks to everyone else I dont have time to thank!

Chapter 8: Retribution

For the next two weeks, they were stranded. The rudder chain had broken somehow and they had to get parts and tools to fix it -- then there was the actual time it took to fix it. So, for two weeks, they were nervous and restless. Ever since Sierra had confessed her feelings to Jack, Blake had been wary of saying anything to Celeste. He decided to remain silent, though, as he knew Celeste would not stray from Jack.

One day, Jack had helped work on the rudder chain most of the day and they were now almost done. They'd removed his stitches a week earlier and were pleased to see that it was healing well. The day had been somewhat cold and he retreated into his quarters for the evening.

Soon after, Celeste knocked on his door, wanting to speak with him. Jack yelled for her to come in and she opened the door and peeked in.

"Hey." she greeted, slipping inside and shutting the door.

"'ey, love." he greeted. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, examining a map of England. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, no, I just... wanted to be with you." she replied. "You were outside for a while today." she said as he folded up the map and set it aside. "What were you doing?"

"Helpin' work on the rudder mostly, but... I spent some time thinkin'..." he told her and she sat on his lap.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Jocelyn... an'... if we'll get there in time..." Jack said.

"We will." Celeste told him. "I promise. ...How's that wound healing up?" she asked and pushed the neck of his shirt to the edge of his shoulder so she could see the healing wound. She ran her fingers over it. "I'm glad it's healing well." She replaced the shirt to its original position and kissed him. "Your lips are cold." she laughed. "How long were you outside?"

"I don' know, but I'd be willin' to let you warm 'em up for me." he said with a smirk.

She laughed and kissed him.

A few moments later, she pulled away from him with a furrowed brow.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? Nothin's wrong."

"I know you, Jack, and I know when something's wrong." she told him.

"Why would you think somethin' is wrong?" he asked.

"Because! You're not kissing me right!"

"What?" he asked. "You mean I'm doin' it _wrong_?"

"Not necessarily wrong, just -- oh, I can't explain." she replied. "I just... I know when something is wrong with you. If there's anyone you can talk to, it's me; you know that."

"I'm jus' worried about Jos is all." he told her. "I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, Jack, we'll save her." Celeste told him. He nodded. "That's not all, is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, jus' somethin' that 'appened back when we got captured..." he said. "I told Will about what Sierra told me. He asked me what I said an' I told 'im that I said I didn' feel the same way, but... he asked... if I did anythin'... 'e apologized, but said that my reputation isn' the best one in the world..." Celeste looked at him, listening. He sighed. "I wish I could change it... I wish I could change what I'd done in the past... jus' for your sake..."

"My sake?" she asked.

"Aye." he replied. "You can't be 'appy to tell people that you're in love with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "It's the _only _thing I'm happy about! Ever!"

"It can't be easy, though." he said.

"It's easy because it's true." she told him. "There's nothing else I'd rather say. And, you know, Jack, I'm _proud_. I'm _proud_ to say that I'm recklessly, hopelessly, utterly, entirely in love with you with such complete and total abandon that some days I don't even think I can last one moment if I'm not in your arms... I _love_ you, Captain Jack Sparrow. And I don't care what people say because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Jack looked at her for a moment. "Thanks, darling. I desperately needed to 'ear that." She smiled. "An'... well, it's useless for me to try to say 'ow much I love you... there's no way I could even put it into words."

She shrugged. "Then show me." she said, and he kissed her.

A few moments later, Sierra barged in. Celeste didn't even care this time -- she just pulled away from Jack long enough to say:

"Sierra, please go away."

"How did you know it was me?" Sierra asked.

"I know what it sounds like when you barge in." Celeste replied.

"Well, anyway, Gibbs says your stitches should come out tonight." Sierra told her.

"Can't that wait a little longer?" Celeste asked.

"Well, the one who is going to take them out doesn't want to wait. If you could just stay out of his pants for one night--"

"WHAT?!" Celeste cried, jumping up. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"You know what I mean, Wyndham." Sierra said. "Everyone knows. We just haven't heard anything yet."

Celeste's jaw dropped in offense. "HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT?! IT IS ABSOLUTELY UNTRUE!!"

"Come on, it's no secret."

"Why, you -- you... you... rumor spreader!!" Celeste yelled.

"Ouch. That one hurt." Sierra said sarcastically.

"That's a lie!" Celeste cried. "And make sure that everyone knows it! Jack and I are both good people -- we would never!"

"From what I've heard about Jack, I wonder if that's really true." Sierra said.

Celeste furrowed her brow and Jack sighed.

"Jack is a good person!" Celeste yelled. "It doesn't matter what's happened in his past! He is good now and that's all that matters! He'd never do anything awful like that! Shame on you for even _thinking_ it!!"

"It's alrigh', love..." Jack said, putting a hand on Celeste's shoulder.

"No, it's not!" Celeste cried. "How can you judge someone purely on reputation?! It's got nothing to do with who they really are!"

"Darling, don' get angry..." he told her, putting his arms around her waist from behind her.

"For your sake, Jack, I'll stop." Celeste said. "But, Sierra, if I hear any more about those rumors, I'm blaming you!"

Sierra curled her lip. "Whatever, look, I just came to tell you what Gibbs said. So, come on, you have to get the stitches out."

Celeste sighed. "Who's taking them out? Gibbs?"

"No. Me." Sierra replied.

"What?!" Celeste exclaimed. "Why can't Gibbs do it?!"

"Because you were careless enough to get cut in a place that you don't reveal to the general public and wouldn't be too decent for a man to do it." Sierra told her.

"Ohh, Jack," Celeste whined, turning to face him and he let go of her, "why can't you do it?"

"I'm not too experienced at takin' stitches out... jus' puttin' 'em in." he explained.

"But-but... I thought putting them in was the hard part and taking them out was the easy part!" Celeste reasoned.

"I 'aven' done it too many times." he said. "Sierra knows what she's doin'."

"But-but... I don't -- I -- I--"

"Don't trust me?" Sierra interrupted.

"Well, er, no, that's not it... er..." Celeste hesitated.

"Yes, it is." Sierra stated, a bit irritated. "Fine, if I hurt you more than Jack did, feel free to give me a cut as deep as yours, okay?"

Celeste considered this for a moment. "Well, okay... But I want Jack to be with me."

"Fine." Sierra said indifferently. "Come on, I set everything up in your room."

Celeste nodded and they all exited to Celeste's room.

Sierra removed Celeste's stitches without causing any purposeful pain. Celeste was sure she was going to rip one out on purpose or something painful like that, but nothing happened. Jack was with her the whole time for moral support and was impressed at how well, once again, she took the pain.

The next day, they began to prepare for their arrival at Black's hideout. The whole crew was to go ashore and raid the place. They all got ready nervously and arrived in the evening.

They all went ashore and spotted what must have been the actual hideout. It was a huge three story mansion made primarily of wood. Much of the crew would patrol the outside and search the grounds for Black ad his cronies, while the others explore the inside of the house. They crept inside and saw five different hallways. They split up. Celeste decided to go down one alone, and the others (surprisingly) let her. They all crept down the hallways slowly and warily.

Celeste inched down the hallway, swords at the ready, when, suddenly, she heard something behind her. She spun around and slashed at her enemy -- who blocked it. It was Jack.

"Jack!" Celeste gasped. "What on earth are you doing?!" she whispered.

"You didn' think I'd let you go alone, did you?" he asked.

She sighed impatiently, heart racing. "I could've impaled you!"

"You can't impale me -- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he whispered.

"Well, apparently, Barbossa impaled you once."

"That didn' count. I was immortal at the time."

She curled her lip in annoyance and ventured on down the corridor. Suddenly, she heard something and turned around. Jack was gone. She looked around nervously, but continued down the hall.

A few moments later, she came upon a door. She entered it warily and walked down the narrow set of stairs. She looked about the large room and saw five women chained up against the opposite wall. She hurried down the steps. Just as she reached the last step, however, Black came up behind her and kicked her in the back and she fell flat on her face onto the hard stone floor, dropping her swords; they slid across the room. She rolled over and Black pounced on her. He punched her in the face and pinned her arms to her body with his legs.

"You are so predictable, baby." he said to her, fire in his eyes. "This time, I 'ad it all planned out for you an' Sparrow. You thought you knew what you were walkin' into, but you didn'. I'll get it done _this _time -- you can be sure o' that. An' maybe Sparrow will get to watch it."

She struggled and screamed for someone to help her. He hit her in the stomach and she yelled. She freed one of her arms and made four deep scratches on his face.

"Fine, darling." he said angrily. "'ave it your way. I was goin' to let you live, too, but I suppose tha's not goin' to 'appen." He hit her in the face twice and she yelled. He moved her head above a very sharp rock, intending to smash it in. "There's no pesky Sparrow to save you this time."

"That's what you think." someone said from behind them and hit Black in the head with the butt of a gun; he lied on the floor, apparently knocked out cold.

It was Jocelyn.

"JOCELYN!!!" Celeste cried, getting up and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're alright! How did you escape?!"

"Mr. Gibbs found me." Jocelyn replied.

"Oh, my -- have you seen Jack yet?" Celeste asked.

"No." Jocelyn said.

"I hope he's alright. He just sort of disappeared." Celeste told her. She looked at the far wall, remembering the prisoners, and she and Jocelyn ran to it after taking the keys from Black.

Celeste unlocked the chains on four of the women and had just finished freeing the fifth when, suddenly, at the other side of the room, Black sat up and aimed his gun at Celeste. Jocelyn glanced over and saw this; she gasped.

"CELESTE!!" Jocelyn cried. She leapt forward and shoved Celeste out of the way as a shot rang out. Celeste froze as Jocelyn fell to the floor on her stomach.

"Damn it!" Black yelled at his missed shot. Just then, Black heard someone upstairs. Thinking it was Jack, he ran up to confront him.

"No!!" Celeste cried, looking down, shocked, at Jocelyn and knelt down next to her and turned her over. She looked back at the five frightened women and told them to meet her outside the house. She looked back to Jocelyn. "Jocelyn! Jocelyn!!" Jocelyn looked up at her.

"Celeste..." she whispered. "Are you alrigh'?"

"Yes." Celeste replied, her eyes watering. "I'm fine. And -- and you'll be fine! I just--"

"Celeste, listen to me."Jocelyn whispered, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"I-I'm listening." Celeste replied, crying.

"I'm so glad Jack ended up with someone like you... I never thought 'e'd care for anyone like 'e cares for you. I always figured 'e'd jus' keep goin' back to Tortuga..." she winced. "Please... 'e's my only brother... please take care of 'im. An' 'is 'eart really is fragile... even if 'e doesn' show it... 'e really does love you... An', please, tell 'im that I love 'im..."

"Yes, of course, I'll do all of that!" Celeste assured, crying still. "I promise!" Jocelyn began to close her eyes. "No!" Celeste cried. "Jocelyn, no! Stay with me! You'll be fine!"

"Tell Jim that I love 'im... nothin' that 'appened was 'is fault... or your or Jack's... Thank you for what you've done for Jack, Celeste... Thank you..." And, with that, her eyes glazed over and her breathing stopped.

"N-no!!" Celeste screamed, sobbing. "No! Jocelyn!! No!!!"

Jack walked through the house, confused at what had just happened. He'd just leaned up against the wall -- or, he thought it was a wall. It must've been a secret passage or something. He walked through the passage and eventually came to a dead end. He pushed on the wall and it opened like a door; he exited. He was now in a large room with a dresser and a bed and not much else. The dresser was covered with rum bottles and other alcoholic drinks. He looked around the room and saw something on the floor next to the bed. He picked it up. It was the necklace he'd given Jocelyn before he left so many years ago. He put it in his pocket, anger growing in him. He went to the door of the room and tried to leave, but it was locked. He tried the other door in the room, but it was locked as well.

A few moments later, he heard a gunshot. Hoping that Celeste was alright, he ran to a door and tried to force it open. He would shoot it open, but you never know when you'll need that bullet.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Jack jumped back. Black was standing in the doorway, sword at the ready. Jack pulled out his sword with absolute hate in his eyes. He didn't say anything -- he didn't even insult -- he just wanted to kill.

Black charged at him and he parried it. They fenced around the room, having a few close calls and getting a few nicks. Jack got a good swipe at Black's arm and cut it fairly deeply; unfortunately, not the sword arm. Black slashed Jack's waist -- not deep, but enough to be painful. He didn't back down, though. He couldn't feel anything but pure hatred for Black.

Black decided to speak, hoping to emotionally weaken Jack to his advantage. "Well, I certainly enjoyed your sister, Sparrow." he sneered as they fenced fiercely. "She was pretty fun. Too bad I didn' get your girl, though." A fire ignited in Jack's eyes that had never been there before. He'd hated Barbossa for being mutinous and stealing his beloved ship, he'd hated Santara for hurting Celeste, he'd hated Black for hurting Celeste and Jocelyn, he'd hated anything that hurt Celeste, but he'd never hated like this before. They fenced quicker and fiercer. "Well, your girl was pretty, but she didn' 'ave a lot where it counts. Your sister did, though. That was pretty good. Don' know who screamed more. Haha, I think it was your girl -- I didn' even finish her. Oh, but you should've 'eard 'em scream."

Jack clenched his teeth so tightly with anger that he thought they would crack. He still didn't speak, though. No words could describe this kind of hatred.

Suddenly, Jack swiped at Black and sliced the upper part of his sword arm open -- he nearly cut it off. Black dropped his sword. Jack kicked him to the floor and put his sword to Black's throat.

"You don' deserve death -- you deserve to suffer indescribable pain for the rest o' your worthless life." Jack told him. "Unfortunately, I don' want to give you the chance to live an' 'urt anyone else. But I can 'elp you die pretty slowly. You'll burn in Hell for what you've done. Nobody messes with the people I love."

With that, he stuck the blade of his sword into Black's neck and punctured his juggler vein. He didn't slice it open, but merely punctured it. This way, Black would die as slowly and painfully as Jack could manage at the moment. Black clutched his neck, blood spurting everywhere. Jack stepped back, avoiding the blood. He watched Black bleed to death, hoping that he was suffering. Finally, the life drained out of Black's eyes and he stopped breathing.

Jack sheathed his sword and scowled at Black. He bent down and searched him. After a moment, he found what he was looking for: he pulled out Celeste's necklace and put it in his pocket.

He left in search of Jocelyn or Celeste or anyone. He found them. Celeste was bent over Jocelyn, crying. Jack ran over to them and knelt next to Jocelyn.

"Wh-wha's wrong?" Jack asked, panicked. "What 'appened?"

"Black shot her!" Celeste sobbed.

"But-but she's goin' to be fine, righ'?" he asked urgently. "We can get 'er to a doctor!" Celeste looked up at him and burst into harder sobs. "She's -- she's not..." Jack stammered. Celeste nodded. "N-no... She can't... be..."

"She -- she told me to tell you that -- she loves you..." Celeste sobbed.

"But..." Jack stuttered, his eyes beginning to turn red and water. "She's -- she's my baby sister... She can't be gone..."

Celeste wearily backed up against the wall. Jack sat in front of her and fell into her arms. She held his head to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." she sobbed, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's okay to cry, you know... Some wise pirate told me that -- he said it was good for the soul." He rested his head on her shoulder. "It's okay..." she patted his head consolingly. "You know, she told me to take care of you." He sniffled and looked up at her, tears flooding his eyes. Her heart broke to see him like this. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do, my love."

She held him in her arms, both crying over the tragic loss, when Sierra came in.

"Come on, guys, you don't have time for that--" Sierra began, but stopped when she was Jocelyn. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, just, please, give us a minute." Celeste said shakily, and to her surprise, Sierra nodded and left.

After a few minutes, Celeste realized that that they had to get going.

"Jack..." she said into his ear, "I think we should go now. We need to get back to the ship."

Jack sniffled and nodded and sat up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "The tears jus'... don' want to stop, you know?" he said shakily.

"I know." Celeste said gently, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But if you'll just stop them long enough for us to get back to the ship, I'll catch as many of them as you want when we get there." He smiled weakly and she kissed a tear from his cheek.

They took Jocelyn's body back to the Pearl -- the least they could do was bury her in the town she lived in. They decided to claim the bounty on Black and they put his body in the cargo hold.

Jack walked Celeste back to her room and went inside.

"Er, I know it's terribly improper for me to be in a lady's room," Jack said, forcing a smile, "but I-I jus' want to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course, Jack O' Lantern." she said. She sat down on her bed and Jack sat down next to her. "Oh, wait a minute." She stood up and went to her door and locked it. "You never know who's going to annoyingly barge in." He smiled weakly and she went to him. "Oh, you're hurt."

He glanced down at his waist, remembering what Black had inflicted. "Oh, yeah."

"I keep bandages in my room now -- we get cut up so often, I figure I should keep more on hand." she told him and went to her dresser.

She pulled out some bandages and went to Jack. He removed his coat, vest, and shirt. She started to bandage him, but found it a bit difficult to get to it with him sitting on the bed. "Here, er, I can't get to you very well, why don't you sit on the floor for a minute?" He nodded and they sat down next to the bed on the floor. She bandaged the cut and tied off the bandage and he pulled her into his lap, facing him. They put their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry, Jack." she sighed. "Oh... I didn't... tell you... Jocelyn, she... Well, Black, he was... aiming at me... She pushed me out of the way and... took the bullet for me..."

He paused. "She always did care more for others than 'erself." he sighed. "It seems that everyone is leavin' me... Mum an' Dad... now Jos... At least I still 'ave you, love." She sat up and looked at him. He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You... with all those things I love... 'ow your hair catches all the colors in the sunset, 'ow your skin is softer than silk, 'ow your eyes are more beautiful than the sparkling Caribbean an' so easily do I get lost in them... An' 'ow your lips taste better than all the fine wine on God's green Earth." She smiled. "An' you won' leave me, righ', darling?" he asked gently.

"Of course I won't." Celeste said, putting her arms around his neck. "I promise." He smiled weakly. She wanted to make him feel better in some way -- it pained her to see him suffering and she wanted to comfort him so badly. "How about some fine wine?"

"But I'm in a lady's room -- wouldn't that be terribly improper?"

"Ah, we're pirates -- we have no rules." she told him. "Besides, you're far too charming for me to resist." He smiled and kissed her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said a few moments later and pulled something out of his pocket. "Your necklace. I got it back."

"Oh, you did?" Celeste asked happily. "I didn't want to say anything about it if you didn't get it back..."

"Well, I did -- I couldn' forget." he said and put the necklace on her.

"I missed it." she told him. She sighed and leaned up against him.

Just then, someone tried to open the door, but, the door being locked, they settled for banging on it.

Celeste sighed. "I'll get that, just a moment." Jack nodded. She went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. It was Sierra. "What?"

"Is Jack here?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, he is." Celeste replied. "But, look, he just lost his sister and he needs to be with someone now, alright? So, please, for once don't attack with the insults. I can't take it today. I loved his sister like I'd known her my whole life -- this isn't easy for me either and I don't feel like breaking into tears because of one of your stupid remarks."

"...I wasn't going to say anything." Sierra said indifferently. "Anyway, the crew was just wondering where he was -- making sure he was alright... Hope he gets to feeling better."

"Thank you, Sierra." Celeste said sincerely. She closed and locked the door and went back to Jack, sitting on his lap, facing him once more.

"Er, maybe I should leave..." Jack suggested.

"No." Celeste stated. "I don't want you to be alone right now. You need someone to help you get through this."

"Thank you, love." he told her. He sighed. "I shouldn' 'ave stayed away from 'er for so long... An' if it weren' for me, anyway, she wouldn' be..."

"Jack, that's not true." Celeste told him. "She told me that it wasn't your fault. She said that it wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. And she's right. She'd hate that you're blaming yourself."

"I-I suppose you're right..." Jack said.

She placed a hand on his jaw and turned his head so that he looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't forget, Jack," she told him, "the ones who love us never really leave us. She'll always be with you." He nodded and hugged her tightly, feeling the strong urge to cry. "I'll never leave you, Jack. I promise."

"Well, tha's good because I'll never let you go." he told her. He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck. She patted his head comfortingly and stroked his hair. "Celeste? Do you think you'll love me forever?"

She smiled. "I definitely think so. If my love for you increases any more, I'm liable to explode." He smiled a little and hugged her. "Do you think you'll love _me _forever?" she asked him.

"No." he replied.

"What?"

"Much, much longer." he said, and she smiled.

The next day, they set sail back towards London, dreading what they would tell Jim and how he would react. Celeste spoke with the five women they'd rescued at Black's and gotten to know a little about them. They were all a little frightened of all the pirates and still very scarred from their experience with Black, so they kept to themselves for the most part.

They arrived in London a week later, the weight of Jocelyn's death still hanging above their heads.

They walked through the city and finally found Jim. He greeted them eagerly -- desiring news of Black.

"Er," Jack began, walking up to him, "well, you see, mate... er... Celeste 'as somethin' to tell you!" he rushed and pushed Celeste in front of him to face Jim. Celeste curled her lip at Jack in annoyance and turned to Jim.

"Well," Celeste began reluctantly, her heart breaking every moment, "Black _is_ dead, but..."

"Yes?" Jim asked eagerly.

"Oh, Lord..." Celeste sighed.

Jim froze. "Oh, no... something's happened... something's happened to her -- is she hurt?"

Celeste grabbed Jack's hand for support. "Jim..." she began, "Jocelyn saved my life. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead as we speak."

"Well, that's good, though." Jim said hopefully. "You're alive thanks to Jocelyn. I'm glad she saved you."

Celeste bit her lip and continued. "No, it's not all good news... Black tried to shoot me and she pushed me out of the way... and got shot instead... He... killed her, Jim, and I'm _so_ sorry..." Jim stood in shock. "We tried to save her, but things kept going wrong and delaying us. It's like... Black wanted us to... suffer as much as we could until we found her... Jim, I owe Jocelyn my life... I'm sorry for what I've taken from you -- I wish I could undo it so badly, but I can't... One life for another is not a fair trade!" she began to cry. "I'm _so_ sorry!" Jack stroked Celeste's hand with his thumb comfortingly.

Jim faked composure and spoke as though he were holding back tears. "Er, well, thank you for trying... I'm glad she was able to help you before..." he paused. "I must be going. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Good day."

"G-good day..." Celeste bid with tears running down her face.

Celeste and Jack went back to the Pearl, hand in hand. As they went on deck, they met with four of the five women who were just leaving to go back home. They thanked Celeste and Jack profusely and left. The last girl came up on deck; she looked very young. All they'd ever found out about her was that her name was Anne.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant... I'm not used to people... nice ones, anyway." Anne told them. "My name is Anne Norrington."

"...Norrington?" Celeste asked. "Are you related, by chance, to Commodore Norrington of Port Royal?"

"Yes!" Anne exclaimed, glad that someone knew him. "The very one! He is my uncle!"

"Do you live in Caribbean or here?" Celeste asked.

"I lived in Port Royal, but... I fear I have nowhere to return to, really." Anne explained. "Black killed my family."

"Oh..." Celeste said sadly. "Well, I'm sure Commodore Norrington would provide you with a place to live." Anne nodded. "Er, how old are you, Anne?"

"Sixteen." Anne replied.

"_Sixteen_?" Celeste asked incredulously. "How -- how long were you... at Black's?"

"Three years." Anne told her.

Celeste's eyes widened. "Th-that is... oh, my..."

"I must thank you very much for saving me." Anne said. "I could never thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure, Anne." Celeste replied sincerely. "I'm very glad we were able to help you. Three years... that is will to live like I have scarcely seen." Anne smiled. "Er, anyway, we will be leaving for Port Royal in about two months. We have to get everything ready for the voyage."

"You're not going out of the way to take me there, are you?" Anne asked.

"No, not at all." Celeste told her. "We have friends on board who need to go back there. Besides, we... er... sail around in the Caribbean... We aren't welcome in too many places because of this ship's record."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"Well, this is the Black Pearl." Celeste said. "Captained by Captain Jack Sparrow. ...I don't know if you knew his full name, but this is him." she gestured to Jack.

"I've heard all the stories." Anne replied. "But I don't judge someone until I know them. And from what I know of both of you, you are very good people."

"That is very wise of you, Anne." Celeste said, impressed at Anne's way of judgment. "And, thank you."

"Of course." Anne replied. "And thank you for all of this, Madam."

"What're you calling me 'Madam' for?" Celeste asked, smiling. "I'm not ten years older than you."

Just then, Sierra walked up to them. "Hey, I brought the Constable to get Black." she said. "He said if he can identify the body as Black, then he will give us our reward."

"Great." Celeste replied.

The next day, the Constable returned with the reward for Black -- it was huge. That day, they talked to Jim about funeral arrangements for Jocelyn; they decided that the services would be held a week later.

Jack and Celeste went to the funeral extremely depressed. Jack didn't cry, but Celeste didn't stop until long after they got back to the Pearl.

For another two weeks, they prepared for the voyage home, having plenty to do. One night, Jack and Celeste stood up on deck in each other's arms, staring up at the stars.

Celeste sighed. "The stars are really pretty tonight, aren't they?"

"Aye, they are." Jack agreed. "You know... Jos told me that, er, she said that we seemed like we were made for each other... She said that she knew I'd protect you no matter what... an' that you seemed like you'd always love me..."

Celeste smiled. "Yes, I think she was right."

"So do I." Jack said. "I really do." He took a deep breath. "Darling..." he let go of her and took her hands in his and she looked up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He took another deep breath. "Celeste Wyndham... will you marry me?"

She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, and with watery eyes, she replied: "I thought you'd never ask." They kissed. A few small raindrops began to fall as if the sky, too was crying. He had apparently been thinking about this for a while, since he then pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

She sniffled. "You know... when I left Ruby Falls... I figured I'd made a mistake. I thought I wouldn't be able to live because I didn't know what I was going to do." she explained, still crying. "I never figured that it would be the start of the life I truly belong to... I certainly didn't think I'd get involved with that scoundrel of a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"An' I didn' think _I'd_ get involved with that little brat who conned me into lettin' 'er onto me ship." Jack said, smiling. "Especially after she beat me in a duel."

Celeste laughed, but cried even more at the same time. She sniffled. "I didn't really think pirates got married. I thought they were so attached to their ships that they didn't need marriage."

"O' course we get married." Jack said. "'ow else would we make little pirates?"

Celeste laughed and dried her eyes. "Well, er, where would we get married? We aren't welcome in a lot of places, you know..."

"'ow 'bout 'ere?" he asked. "As soon as possible."

"I-I suppose we could." she replied, tears running down her cheeks. "Well, I suppose the soonest would be in about a month... it'd take that long to get everything ready."

"I can't wait." Jack said, and kissed her.

Finally! They are finally getting married!! Yay!! Happy happy happy!! But poor Jocelyn... A moment of silence.

Anyway, one more chapter to go! I really really hope you enjoyed it! Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

Okay, this is it. The last chapter! Huzzah! I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic and will stick with me to read the next one and the next and the next!! :-D Thanks to everyone who's inspired and supported me! Thanks to: DAFTLIKESPARROW for encouraging me and supporting me and giving me inspiration, my long lost year apart twin! Short one for always being there for me and being the best! Maria Lorenzo for taking me everywhere because i can't drive and being a great friend in general! Duchessofnothing for being a great pirate loving friend and giving me inspiration! Pisces Rising for reading and reviewing! Devon for all the support and liking my fics! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK AND KEEP ME GOING! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

When Jack and Celeste broke the news of the engagement, everyone was thrilled. They were all fairly surprised that Jack would marry at all, but were very happy for them nonetheless.

Over the next month, they prepared the wedding much to Sierra's annoyance. Blake was disappointed due to his feelings for Celeste, but still did not express them. Well, as they say, you can't fence time and you can't stop love.

Celeste stood on deck with Audra and Angelina, talking about the future wedding, all buzzing excitedly.

Celeste sighed. "Nothing about love makes sense, you know?"

"Well, no." Angelina replied. "Never experienced it."

"You just wait until you do." Celeste told them. "It's worth waiting for. I mean... It just doesn't make sense... If you feel so happy, then why do you cry?" she sighed. "Someone so perfect can't be falling for me. I keep thinking that... And you know, everything's made for love... The way that we dance, the reason we dream... How he touches my heart when he's holding my hand... Nothing about love makes sense."

"Guess we'll find out in time, huh?" Audra said.

They had decided to hold the wedding ceremony on the Pearl since both Jack and Celeste loved it so much. Celeste had a dress made that was absolutely exquisite. It was very expensive, but, hey, she could afford it. It was white with lace trim and had a long, beautiful train. Her hair was up with small white flowers in it and several strands of hair hanging down. She'd never been happier than she was at this moment. Her life was going to start coming together, start making sense, start being real.

Jack had dressed more appropriately for a wedding rather than wearing his usual pirate garb -- he wasn't so thrilled about having to dress that way. His hair was a lost cause as far as Elizabeth (who was trying to help him look his best) could tell, so they just left it as is. Celeste loved him regardless of his hair. Jack felt like he was finally completing his life. He had his ship and a crew and he was still the captain; now he had the woman he loved more than anything else. He thought about his past and all the things he did in Tortuga... all the _women_ he did in Tortuga... and he didn't care. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want to go back to that. To him, there was now only one woman in the world: Celeste. He felt nothing for any other.

Jack went out on deck and waited for the ceremony to begin. Audra, who had been a madwoman about the dresses being just right, was chosen to be the maid of honor since she and Celeste had been friends for such a long time and Will had been chosen by Jack to be the best man. Everyone was in place, they just waited for Celeste to come up on deck.

Celeste finally did come up. She looked like a vision, absolutely stunning. When Jack saw her, he sighed as pieces of his life started to come together. She came down the aisle with tears in her eyes (as usual) and stood next to Jack. The priest started to ceremony, but Celeste only heard bits and pieces. It felt like a dream.

"...Do you, Celeste Wyndham, take..." the priest paused, remembering that he'd never been told the groom's name. Will leaned over and whispered it to him. "Ah. Do you, Celeste Wyndham, take Captain Jack -- woah!"

Celeste laughed and spoke to the priest in attempt to keep him from retreating. "Please, father, he's not the pirate you think he is. He has gotten a reputation beyond his actions. Please -- I love him."

The priest thought for a moment and then continued the ceremony. It was all a blur. Celeste automatically said "I do," being the words she'd wanted to say for an uncountable amount of time. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face and she was kissing Jack. Audra was sobbing loudly into Will's chest and Elizabeth was dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes. Anamaria pretended she had something in her eye and looked away. Sierra watched with a curled lip and Blake was disappointed, but accepted his rejection. Anne was crying -- she was so happy for them and it was just so beautiful. Will was very happy for them, but was a little disgusted because Audra had gotten tears all over him and couldn't stop blowing her nose. Angelina was very happy for them, but was actually more looking forward to having the wedding cake. Jim was there and he congratulated them, though missing his wife the whole time. Afterward, they all went into the dining hall for the reception.

That night, Jack carried Celeste downstairs, hoping for no interruptions.

"So," Jack said, putting his arms around Celeste, "how does it feel to be Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"It feels pretty good." she told him, smiling. "How does it feel to be married?"

"Pretty good, an' I'm sue it's goin' to feel a lot better in a few minutes." he said with a smirk.

"Jack! That's awful!" Celeste scolded. "Shame!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "Anyway, it's the truth. An' it does feel good to be married... an' 'ow does this feel?" he kissed her.

"Pretty good." she replied. They laughed.

"I don' think these clothes suit me..." Jack said, a moment later. "I don' like them."

"Well, I like my pirate." Celeste replied.

"Aye. I can't wait to get out of these things... for more reasons than one." he said with a smirk.

"That's terrible." Celeste scolded and he laughed and kissed her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled, extremely annoyed.

"Er, Jack? I need to talk to you for a minute!" Will yelled from behind the door.

"Can't it wait?!" Jack yelled.

"Er, not really." Will yelled back.

Jack sighed and looked at Celeste. "One moment. Don' go anywhere." She smiled and he went to the door and flung it open. "What is it?" Jack asked, irritated.

"Er, sorry to disturb you." Will said, fearing Jack's wrath. "Hi, Celeste." Celeste waved at him. "Anyway..."

Will asked Jack about ship stuff which Celeste didn't pay much attention to. She paced over to the window and looked outside; it was raining. She walked over to the bedside table, took the pins and flowers out of her hair, and set them down. She sat down on the bed and leaned up against the headboard. She idly ran her fingers along the sheets where the pillows ended -- she felt something. She slipped her hand under the covers and pulled out an old teddy bear.

Nearly laughing, she got up (carrying the bear behind her back) and went to Jack just as he finished helping Will solve the ship problem

"...and, again, congratulations, both of you." Will said. They thanked him.

"Oh, an' Will..." Jack added, "make sure we don' receive any more interruptions. I've been waitin' for this for a long, long time an' I don' want anythin' ruinin' it!" Celeste bottled her laughter. Will nodded, frightened of Jack's anger and left. Jack shut the door.

"Sorry, love." he told her.

"Oh, it's alright." she replied. "Erm, what's this?" she asked, smiling, and she pulled the bear from behind her back.

His eyes widened and he snatched the bear from her.

"Er, this is jus'... er... it's -- er..." he stuttered. She laughed.

"It's alright." she laughed. "I have one too. What's yours named?"

"...Blackbeard..." he replied and she laughed. "Yours?"

"Shakespeare." she told him, smiling, and he laughed.

He set the bear down on a chair. "Don' need you anymore, mate." he said to it. Celeste laughed and went to the window.

"It's raining." she said, smiling. She looked back at him. "Isn't that just perfect?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's not the only thing that's perfect." he told her, pushing her hair out of her face. He picked her up and laid her on the bed -- he laid down as well. "What do you want in life, darling?"

She paused, thinking. "I want to live happily ever after."

"Then, tha's what you'll get." he said. "I promise to do whatever I can to make sure you get_ everythin_' you want."

She smiled. "What about you?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"Living happily ever after sounds pretty good to me." he replied. "But all I've really ever wanted... an' all I'll really ever want... is you." She smiled and he kissed her passionately.

The next morning, Celeste woke up in Jack's arms and nuzzled hear head into his chest. She was so content and wished she cold live forever in that moment. Jack blinked his eyes open and glanced at her. He kissed her head.

"Morning, Jack." she said.

"Mornin', love." he said with a smile on his face. "Sleep well?"

She smiled. "Yes. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Ah, not yet, darling." he moaned tiredly and yawned. "Stay with me a little while longer, savvy?"

"Now, Jack, don't be lazy. Come on, let's go to breakfast." she said.

"Mm, I don' want breakfast, I still want _you_." he told her, pulling her closer.

"Jack, I'm hungry." she laughed. She got free of his grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart, don' go yet." he coaxed, putting his arms around her waist; he kissed her back.

"Jack!" she scolded, though laughing. "Now, let me go, I'm hungry."

"Fine." he said. He sat up behind her and put his lips to her ear. "Righ' after breakfast, then."

"Jack! You shouldn't speak of such things!"

"So we can do them, jus' not speak of them." he concluded.

"Well... yes."

He laughed and lied back down. "But I got your promise, don' I?"

She looked back at him and smiled. She stood up and put on her dressing gown and proceeded to get dressed.

Celeste headed down to the galley for breakfast. She'd dressed in a pretty, blue dress and wore her hair down. They were to eat in the dining hall with the crew today, rather than the dining room, since no one was sure when they were going to get up (and it was a bit later than usual). She entered the dining hall and greeted the crew cheerfully. She sat down next to Elizabeth, waiting for Jack to come down.

"Isn't it just a glorious day?" Celeste asked. "It's just beautiful!"

All the gossipy women at the table giggled and Celeste curled her lip at them, but blushed.

Just then, Jack came downstairs and he and Celeste made their way to the galley to get some food. Celeste and Jack both piled food on their plates, went back to the dining hall, and sat down.

"I am so hungry." Celeste said. "I don't know why."

Jack put an arm around her and smiled as if to say, "She's naïve, she doesn't know."

Just then, Sierra came in -- she looked very tired.

"Sierra, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "You look tired."

Sierra walked up behind Celeste and Jack and pointed at them. "The reason." Celeste's lip curled in annoyance. "Teach me to have the room next to theirs... Yeesh, you guys kept going for _hours_..."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Sierra, I don't think its entirely proper to speak of such things."

"Well, I don't think it's entirely _legal_ what you guys did last night." Sierra said. "Break the bloody sound barrier, why don't you..." Celeste's jaw dropped in offense. "Don't deny it, Wyndham, it's not like no one knows."

"Hey, it's not Wyndham anymore." Celeste corrected.

"You'll always be Wyndham to me." Sierra said, faking a sweet tone. Celeste sighed, irritated, and Sierra left them and went into the galley.

Eventually, they all finished their breakfast and, as Sierra had predicted, Celeste and Jack slipped away to the captain's quarters.

The next day, Blake told Jack and Celeste that he was going to leave the ship and go back home. They thanked him very much for his help and he departed. Sierra, on the other hand, asked if she could remain a part of the crew. Celeste pulled Jack into another room to speak with him about it.

"Jack, I don't want her on our ship." Celeste said. "She's in love with you -- what is she _thinking_ trying to invade us like this?"

"Now, darling, 'ow would you 'ave felt if I'd jus' left you in Rosalia when we went there?" he asked. "She's got nowhere to go."

Celeste sighed. "But -- but -- you're _mine_, Jack. She'll never accept that."

"Well, you trust me, don' you, love?" he asked. "I would never do anythin' to betray you -- you know that."

"I do, but... but..."

"Come on, sweetheart, let 'er stay." Jack said. "She's got nowhere to go an' she's a good crewmember, you know. She doesn' mind doin' a lot o' work."

"Oh... alright..." she sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this eventually."

"Well," Jack said as he and Celeste approached Sierra, "we've decided that you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you." Sierra replied. "I'd have no place to go, you know." She looked at Celeste. "I'm surprised you're letting me stay."

"Well, no one should have to be left behind, you know." Celeste told her.

"Well, thanks." Sierra said. "If anyone deserves to stay, it's me. I do more work around here in one day than you've done the whole time I've been here. Well, ship work, anyway. I didn't get the chance to do any work in the--"

"Sierra!!" Celeste exclaimed, cutting her off from saying something terribly inappropriate.

A few days later, they set sail for the Caribbean.

One morning, Celeste woke up and stared at the ceiling. She looked over at Jack, who was still asleep, and moved closer to him. She began thinking about something that had Celeste come up earlier in their adventures together that had never really been resolved. Back when they were going to Ruby Falls to claim Santara's bounty...

It was raining very hard; thunder was sounding, and lightning was flashing. She put an arm around him and he stirred. She didn't really want to wake him, but she did want to get something off her mind. Jack sleepily opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mornin', love." he said, yawning.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she asked. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine." he told her, smiling. She smiled shortly and then looked off somewhere else. She unknowingly lost her cheerful expression when she began to think about what she had been remembering earlier.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." she replied.

"Wasn' it good?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, of course it -- hey! How awful! You shouldn't speak of such things!" she protested.

He laughed. "Sorry, love. Now, I know you better than you know yourself -- what's wrong?"

She paused, debating on whether to speak it or not. She sighed. "Well... I was just thinking... that since... we're married now... we shouldn't have any secrets or anything to hide, right?"

"Sure." he replied.

"This has_ really _been bothering me, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." she said.

"Alrigh'..."

"How did you get these scars, Jack?" she asked, placing a hand on the two round scars on his chest.

His expression faltered. "Well, er..."

"You don't have to tell me, but I just want to know who hurt my husband." she told him, snuggling up to him. "I know you said it was painful for you to think about, but you really might feel better if you told someone. And besides, I'm always here for you."

He sighed. "Well," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "me crew an' I were on this island off the coast o' Tortuga an' we ran into this man who I owed a bit o' money to."

"How many money?" she asked curiously.

"More than I'd like to speak of." he replied. "So, 'e captured us an', well, to make a fairly long an' painful story short, 'e got a lot angrier than I thought 'e would... 'e pulled out 'is pistol an' shot me twice."

Celeste gasped. "How on earth did you survive that?!"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said simply. "...Well, actually, they got me to a surgeon as soon as they could -- lucky we were still close to the mainland."

"That's awful..." she told him. "What cold-blooded actions on his part..."

"Aye." he agreed, squeezing her tighter, fighting off the pain of the incident. "Oh, er, this," he began, holding up his left arm, revealing many scars on his forearm, "I 'ad... sort of... robbed someone who apparently didn' 'ave too much o' a tolerance for pirates... I remember 'e 'ad a really painful whip that 'ad several other pieces at the end of it, an'... 'e got me arm quite a few times."

Celeste stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"The scars on me back are from when we didn' exactly escape the way we'd wanted to. That one's a little fuzzy. It was Anamaria who saved me, though. This man 'ad a whip as well -- I've grown to rather dislike whips -- an' I got a few good lashin's before Anamaria came. She got walloped a few times as well."

"She saved you?" Celeste asked. "How brave of her."

"Aye." he agreed. "Er, oh, an' this," he removed the cloth that was wrapped around his right hand and revealed a deep scar, "I think this was jus' an on deck accident. Aye, I think I gashed it on a big hook."

"Ouch..."

"Aye, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said, wrapping up his hand again. "I can take pain. Anythin' else I forgot was prob'ly from fights. Sword cuts an' things. An' the pirate brand is sort of self explanatory -- 'urt, though."

"Thank you for telling me." Celeste told him sincerely.

"O' course, love." he replied. "An', you know, I think I do feel a little better now that I've told someone."

She smiled. "I thought you would." She sighed. "So much violence... so much pain... Well, you'll get none of that from me." She kissed him gently on the cheek and cuddled up to him a little more. "If someone wants to hurt my Jack, they have to come through me."

He laughed. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow 'as to 'ave 'is wife protect 'im."

"Hey, your wife packs quite a punch." she said with a smile.

"O' course she does -- tha's why she's my wife." he told her, smiling as well.

She sighed. "I don't want to get up today... I just want to stay here..."

"Well, then, stay 'ere, Princess." he suggested. "I'm not complainin'."

She smiled. "You're such a scoundrel." she said and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and slid his hand up her back. Rain fell heavily on the window and thunder sounded.

"Darling, I 'ave to ask you somethin'..." he told her.

"Sure." she replied, kissing his cheek.

"I noticed it the nigh' we got married, but I jus... never said anythin'... This isn' from our adventures..." he said, running his fingers along two horizontal marks on her upper back. "When did this 'appen?"

"Oh... I'd forgotten about that..." she told him, taken off guard.

"These aren't just any scars either... these are from a whip..." he added, continuing to run his fingers along the marks. "An' I certainly know what that looks like."

"Well, er..." she sighed. "My, I'd completely forgotten... Well, a few years ago, I was out at the stables taking care of my horse when Marie decided to go out for a ride. She got on her horse and rode up to me. ...She ordered me to do something that I didn't want to do and didn't have to do (I can't remember what it was). And so I said 'no.' I turned to walk out and she yelled at me to stop. ...I didn't. So, she lost her temper and got me twice on the back."

"An' your dad didn' care?" Jack asked caringly.

"Well, actually, she told him that I was yelling at her for no reason and that I deliberately got in the way of her whip, so that I could make her look bad." she replied.

Jack looked at her for a moment, puzzled. "I can't believe anyone could 'urt you, love..."

"Plenty of people have." she told him.

"Well, I don' know 'ow they do it without killin' themselves in guilt."

"Not everyone thinks like you, Jack." she said. "I wish they did... No one loves me like you do."

"You bet, sweetheart." he replied, and ran his hands up and down her back "You're so soft, love... Such a comfort to my pirate's 'ands... I'm so used to rope an' wood... most everythin' I 'ave to touch is rough... You're such a relief for me..." She smiled. "I wish I didn' 'ave to be so beaten up an' scarred an' all. Can't feel good to you..."

"I love you just the way you are, Jack." she told him. "And you _are_ a comfort to me. You feel... like Jack. And I don't want anything else but that." She placed her hands on his arms and ran them over them. "Besides, I like the way you feel."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. Rain fell more heavily outside, beating onto the window. He sighed. "It's pathetic 'ow much I need you, love, you know that?"

"Oh, Jack, it's pathetic how much I need _you_." she said, kissing the corner of his mouth. She sighed. "How I _do_ love you, Jack."

He sighed. "I love you, too, Princess." He kissed her shoulders and arms. "What on earth would I do without you, Celeste?"

"Probably whatever I would do without _you_, my Jack." she replied, smiling, and melted into his arms.

Much later that day, Celeste ran into Sierra on her way down to the galley.

"Oh, Sierra, I wanted to talk to you." Celeste said.

"...On purpose?" Sierra asked.

"Well, yes." Celeste replied. "Anyway, I was sort of wondering... why you had such a grudge against Black -- why you wanted to help us catch him."

"Why should I tell you?" Sierra asked.

"...Why should you not?" Celeste asked. "Haven't I told you why _we_ wanted to go after him?"

"Well, yeah, because of Jack's sister." Sierra replied.

"No, not initially." Celeste said. "He kidnapped me and was basically moments away from raping me when Jack saved me -- thank goodness."

"...Oh... I, er, didn't know that." Sierra told her. "Well, I suppose... it's not a big deal if I told you -- like I care or something... Well, I er, sort of used to be... involved with him..."

"Involved?" Celeste asked.

"Well, he and I were sort of... together..." Sierra explained. "But then he went completely crazy and stole all the money I had and left me for dead, basically. Then he went off on all these horrible crime sprees -- like kidnapping and stuff."

"So, it was all over money?" Celeste asked curiously.

"Well, yes, and betrayal." Sierra told her.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Celeste said. Sierra nodded and went off to do some work up on deck.

The journey back to the Caribbean felt so short that everyone was immensely surprised when they arrived back at Port Royal what felt like so soon. They docked in the Port Royal harbor and were greeted promptly by a group of wary guards and Commodore Norrington. Jack and Celeste walked onto the docks.

"You really do make it too easy on us, Sparrow." Norrington said. "There will be no escape this time."

"Please, Commodore -- please hear us out." Celeste pleaded.

"Why?" Norrington asked. "Don't think you can redeem yourselves from all the chaos you've caused."

"We bring no chaos, sir, we bring joy -- I promise you." Celeste assured. "Do you have a niece, Commodore?"

"Er, no, not any longer." he replied.

"Her name was Anne, am I correct?" Celeste asked.

"Yes..." Norrington answered with suspicion. "She was taken an, we suspect, killed by Thomas Black. She's been missing for three years."

"Taken, but not killed." Celeste said. Norrington looked at her questioningly. "Anne!!" she yelled and, a moment later, Anne left the ship and joined Jack and Celeste on the docks.

"Anne?!" Norrington cried.

"Yes, Uncle, it's me!" Anne replied, happily, going to him and hugging him. "Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow saved me from Black."

"We killed him like we killed Santara." Celeste told him.

"Where is your proof?" Norrington asked.

"The constable in London gave us the reward for brining Black's corpse to him." Celeste said. "As to Santara, we really did kill him. Ask the governor of Ruby Falls. He will tell you." Norrington stared at Anne, shocked that she was alive. "Please," Celeste pleaded, "hear us out."

Anne finally convinced Commodore Norrington to listen to Jack and Celeste. Will and Elizabeth left the ship, with all of their things and were determined to help convince Norrington that Jack and Celeste were not criminals. They went to the Commodore's office and talked for quite a while.

After Norrington had learned of all the things Jack and Celeste had done since the death of Santara, he decided (with some persuasion from Anne) to pardon them and grant them clemency in Port Royal. They could now settle in Port Royal for a while and take a little break from the world of adventure -- for now.

That night, Celeste and Jack stood up on deck and stared at the stars.

"Finally, we're accepted somewhere." Celeste sighed. "We can relax for once in our lives. We can just... live."

"Aye, I'm glad." Jack said. "A little break once in a while is a good thing."

"But we're still pirates." Celeste told him. "Always will be."

"O' course." Jack replied.

"Especially now that we're married, our lives have really only begun." Celeste said.

"Aye." Jack agreed. "This is only the beginning." He put an arm around her. "And maybe we'll live happily ever after."

The end! Hope you enjoyed it!! I loved writing it, so I hope you liked reading it! Please review!! The next fanfic is going to be called "The Murder of Port Royal," just to give you a hint. I'll try to write it as fast as I can, but you know me -- I take forever. I love you all! See you later!


End file.
